


Pokemon Stardom

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shota, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is a story about a new kid named Sasha Kusunoki, who recently moved to Pallet Town in Kanto from the Sinnoh Region with his mother, Helen Kusunoki. It follows Sasha as he begins his journey through the Kanto Region with his Starter Pokemon Eevee.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Pallet Town Beginning

In a dark bedroom, in a luxurious house located in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, steady, quiet breathing could be heard. You could barely make out the things around the room in the early morning of the night just before dawn. Directly in front was a desk next to the window that had the curtains drawn closed. On the other side of the room on the other wall was a dresser with a mirror. On the opposite side of the room from the dresser was a large bed fit for a king with a luxurious nightstand next to it and a lamp on it. You could make out a small bundle in the bed, indicating someone was in it. The only sound that could be heard was the steady, quiet breathing or the ticking of the clock until the sound of a doorbell ruined it.

"Coming!" came a female voice from the kitchen before feet steps could be heard.

A short woman with butt length black hair and light green eyes appeared in the foyer through the luxurious archway. She was a short woman at the height of four feet and eleven inches or one hundred fifty centimeters tall, which often had people mistake her for a teenager despite being in her mid-twenties. The woman went to the door and opened it to see a boy with auburn hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants, and brown boots. 

"Oh, Gary, Good Morning," greeted the woman.

"Good Morning, Ma'am!" greeted Gary, standing up straight.

"Gary, I already told you," said the woman. "You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Helen."

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Gary.

"What did I just tell you?" questioned the woman with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kusunoki," apologized Gary with a bow.

"Well, that's better," said Helen. "Come on inside. No need to stand outside like a statue."

Helen held the door open and stepped aside as Gary took his shoes off before nervously stepping into the mansion. Despite having been in the house several times, Gary was still nervous whenever he walked into the luxurious house.

Helen shut the door behind him. "I take it you are here for Sasha."

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Gary. "I thought I'd come to get little sis so she can get her Pokemon today."

Despite the fact Gary returned to being formal, Helen looked at him in amusement. Gary wasn't usually so respectful or formal to anyone, but he was different when talking to Helen or Sasha.

"Is little sis awake?" asked Gary, looking around at the luxurious foyer.

"No, Sasha is still asleep," replied Helen before snapping her fingers, getting Gary's attention.

A woman that was a little taller than Helen with short brown hair that went down to her shoulders and amber eyes, wearing a maid outfit appeared out of nowhere, startling Gary, who looked like he had an exclamation despite not saying anything.

"Annebella, can you go wake up, Sasha?" asked Helen.

"Of course, My Lady," answered Annebella with a bow before disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

Some people believe her to be a ghost, but Helen had got used to the skill of the Maids or Butlers and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now, how about you go wait in the living room," said Helen, "or perhaps you can come to the dining room. The maids are preparing breakfast."

"Oh, no, that's alright," said Gary, waving his arms frantically.

"Gary, it is proper to make sure you get something to eat before starting on your journey," scolded Helen with her hands on her hips. "Do you got me, young man?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Gary.

Helen ignored the formal reply and turned around. "Good, now follow me to the dining room."

She led Gary through the mansion to the luxurious dining room fit for royalty before she went over to the end of the long table and sat down.

"Gary, sit down," said Helen, waving a hand to the table.

Gary made his way over to a luxurious chair nearby the opposite end of the table and sat down, looking a bit uneasy.

"AHHHHH!" came a girlish scream from upstairs.

Gary looked up at the dining table ceiling with a blue face, wondering if his little sis was being tortured, but didn't say anything out of fear for his life.

Meanwhile, upstairs in a bedroom fit for a princess, what appeared to be a little girl wearing female light pink pajama pants with a light blue pajama top was standing, dripping wet from head to toe, having been splashed with a bucket of hot water. The culprit was Annebella Carter, the house head maid who was holding onto an empty gallon bucket.

The kid was short at the height of four feet or one hundred twenty-two centimeters tall. They had beautiful feet length black hair with two bangs framing their face, which reached down to their waist alongside their heterochromia light green and light blue eyes. The kid had a toned body and a junk in the trunk ass.

The kid's full name was Alexander Hidalgo Chelem Sol Kusunoki, and they was a new family that recently moved to Pallet Town from the Sinnoh Region a year ago. Despite what most people believe, Alexander was a boy, and only two people in Pallet Town knew his actual name. Alexander was a boy that looked so much like a girl that he was often mistaken for a girl. He was always seen wearing a maid outfit despite coming from a rich family. His mother usually calls him by the nickname Sasha, and so far, no one else in Pallet Town was any wiser.

"What's with waking me up?" questioned Sasha.

Sasha's voice was much like a girl's voice, which added to his choice of clothing and his looks made him look and sound much more like a girl.

"Your mother asked me to, My Lady," replied Annebella. "You have a visitor."

"Huh? Who?" questioned Sasha, tilting his head sideways in confusion, looking irresistibly cute.

"Gary Oak," replied Annebella. "Now, let's get you dressed for the day."

Annebella undressed Sasha and dried him off before dressing him in his maid outfit, not that he didn't have other clothing, but most of the clothing he did have was female dresses.

Once dressed, Sasha made his way to the door of his room while Annebella disappeared. He made his way down the stairs and through the mansion to the dining room.

"Oh, Mom, you're still here?" questioned Sasha, getting the attention of Helen and Gary. "I thought you'd be at work."

"I'll be going to work a little later today," replied Helen.

Sasha made his way over to his mom and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, sweetie," replied Helen.

Sasha turned and made his way over to the other end of the table, sitting down in the chair next to Gary's left. "Oh, Gary, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, little sis," replied Gary. "We get our Pokemon today, remember?"

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Sasha as his eye lit up in excitement. "I can't wait to see what one I'll get."

"You don't know?" questioned Gary. "Haven't you decided on which one you want?"

"I don't mind which one I get," answered Sasha.

Gary chuckled and rubbed his hair. "You are always unsure, little sis, but that's what makes you adorable."

Sasha blushed and beamed a smile.

It wasn't long when the maids carted out and presented the luxurious breakfast to Helen, Sasha, and Gary. Gary continued to sit there and look at Sasha, who started eating the food elegantly, and he tried to act all elegantly as he ate his food.

Once breakfast was over, Gary led Sasha toward the foyer with Helen following.

"I'll wait right here," said Gary. "How about you go get your stuff?"

Sasha smiled and snapped his fingers, getting Gary's attention. A young maid that was two inches taller than Sasha with light blue hair that went down to her waist with two thin braids and two bangs framing her face that went down to her stomach and light pink eyes appeared out of nowhere, startling Gary, who looked like he had an exclamation despite having seen it many times before.

"My Lady, here is your bag," said the maid as she helped put Sasha's bag on her back.

"Thank you, Morina," replied Sasha bowing respectfully.

Morina Kaneda was Sasha's personal maid, who always took care of him and was with him no matter where he went.

"It's a pleasure, My Lady," replied Morina. "Now, go get your Pokemon."

Sasha smiled before turning to his mother. "Well, we are going to get going."

"Good luck, dear," said Helen.

Sasha turned to look at Gary, "I'm ready."

"Did you pack everything I told you to?" asked Gary.

"Relax, My Lady has everything," answered Morina. "I made sure that everything was packed."

Gary nodded his head before he turned and opened the door. He made his way out of the mansion with Sasha as they made their way over to Professor Oak's lab.

Gary sighed when they got a bit away from the mansion.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasha.

"Being inside your mansion can be nerve-racking," replied Gary.

Sasha hit him in the arm. "What are you talking about? You come from a rich family too."

"Yeah, but not nearly as rich as you," replied Gary.

They continued through the fields and hills as they made their way to Professor Oak's lab in the early morning. There was a nice breeze that blew through the town, but even though the skirt of Sasha's maid outfit was blowing in the breeze, no one noticed that he was a boy. Sasha wasn't trying to hide who he was. He just felt more comfortable dressing up as a girl. As they came over a hill, Sasha could see the Pokemon lab in the distance. When they got to the Pokemon lab, Gary led Sasha into the building.

"Gramps, I brought little sis!" shouted Gary.

Professor Oak turned to look at them, genuinely amused.

Professor Oak was the only one other than Sasha's mother that knew he was a boy. Sasha was a silent, shy boy that rarely speaks to many people. His family's move from Sinnoh to Kanto was a blessing in disguise for Professor Oak. His grandson Gary self-proclaimed him as his little sister despite being the same age and the fact that Sasha was a boy, not that Gary knew. It helped his grandson Gary show a side of himself that most have never seen before. Professor Oak even thought of the boy as his grandson or more like granddaughter even though they weren't related.

"Gary, what took you so long?" asked Professor Oak. "You got up early and said you was going to get my darling Sasha two hours ago, and it's already seven."

"Sasha's mother insisted I stayed for breakfast," answered Gary.

"Well, that explains much," replied Professor Oak, not really surprised. "She can be persuasive at times."

Gary nodded his head in agreement. "And terrifying."

"Hey, my mom isn't that bad," pouted Sasha.

"Speak for yourself, little sis," replied Gary ruffling his hair, getting a chuckle out of Professor Oak.

"Well, you two are early, so you can go ahead and pick your Pokemon," replied Professor Oak as he led them over to the Pokemon.

"Hmmm…" said Sasha as he looked at the Poke Balls that held the Pokemon inside, trying to think of which one to choose.

"Actually, Sasha," said Professor Oak, getting his attention. "I think you should have this one." Professor Oak made another Poke Ball that was a different color come out of the machine and picked it up, holding it out to him.

Sasha took it and looked at it.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, little sis," said Gary with his arms across his stomach. "Let me see what one you got."

Sasha threw the different colored Poke Ball. "Come on out."

A quadrupedal Pokemon came out in front of Sasha, letting everyone see what Pokemon it was. The end of its tail and the fur around its neck was a blue-tinged white while it's actual body was a murky grey color. It also had a tuft of fur on its head that hung over its forehead between its eyes.

"Eh! It's an Eevee!" exclaimed Sasha as he crouched down.

Gary nodded his head. "I think it suits you, little sis," he said with acceptance.

Eevee looked around until it saw the girl that crouched down. "Oh, a cute female Trainer!" exclaimed the Eevee in a male voice.

 _"Actually, I'm a boy,"_ replied Sasha.

"B-B-But you look and sound—" stuttered Eevee before he was cut off.

 _"Like a girl,"_ interrupted Sasha. _"I get that a lot, but I don't mind. Despite my voice and dressing like a girl, I'm actually a boy."_

Eevee looked like he was thunderstruck.

Sasha went about petting Eevee, and after a bit, he recovered before rolling over on his back. Sasha started petting his stomach, much to his delight.

"Well, Eevee, would you like to come with me?" asked Sasha as she stopped petting him.

"Yes, you're so cute!" exclaimed Eevee as he got back on his feet before jumping into his arms.

"Well, you two are certainly the best of friends," said Professor Oak. "As expected of my darling granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" questioned Eevee, looking up at Sasha.

 _"Everyone refers to me as a girl even though I'm a boy, and most don't even know,"_ answered Sasha before turning to Gary. "So, which one are you going to pick."

"Ha, I already know which one I'm picking, little sis," said Gary as he stepped up to the Poke Balls, grabbing one of them. "I pick this one, Squirtle."

Sasha smiled.

"Well, now that you two got your Pokemon," said Professor Oak, getting their attention. "You'll need these, and here are five Poke Balls, Gary."

Professor Oak handed them a device called a Pokedex and five Poke Balls for Gary. Sasha and Gary took their Pokedex, and Gary took the five Poke Balls. Sasha put Eevee down before using the Pokedex on him.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "It has the potential to evolve into any one of five different Pokemon."

Sasha and Gary looked at the Pokedex in surprise.

"Five different?" questioned Gary.

"I updated my granddaughter's device for the Kanto and Sinnoh Regions," stated Professor Oak.

"That makes sense, especially since she came from Sinnoh," said Gary with a nod of his head.

Sasha started messing around with the Pokedex to get more information.

"Eevee evolves into one of three Pokemon depending on which stone is used on it," said the Pokedex as Gary made his way over and looked over Sahsa's shoulder. "Using a Fire Stone will yield Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. A Water Stone yields Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. A Thunder Stone yields Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. Eevee touching a moss stone will yield Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Touching an Ice Crystal yields Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon."

"Wow, cool," said Gary. "You sure got many choices, little sis. Are you sure you are going to be able to decide?"

"I'll leave that decision to Eevee," smiled Sasha, looking down at his Eevee.

"It would be best that way," Gary agreed. "You don't make decisions easily."

Sasha slapped him in the arm, and despite the fact he hit like a girl, it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Owww!" cried Gary, rubbing his arm.

"So what if I'm a bit indecisive," pouted Sasha cutely.

"Yeah, but that's what makes you adorable," replied Gary ruffling his hair.

Sasha blushed and beamed a smile, looking adorably cute, getting a chuckle out of Professor Oak.

"So what are you going to do now, little sis?" asked Gary.

"I'm going to head out on my journey," answered Sasha.

"What?" questioned Gary, a bit nervously. "I was going to wait to tease Ash, but maybe I should go with you."

"I'm sure Sasha will be fine, Gary," said Professor Oak.

Gary turned to look at him. "Yeah, but there is so much that could happen to her!" He turned back around to look at Sasha. "I can drive you around!"

Gary was acting like a big brother worrying about his little sister, which was quite amusing to Professor Oak.

"Relax, I'll have Morina with me," replied Sasha. "Besides, I'll rather walk. I'll get to see more scenery that way and meet more Pokemon."

"Hmmm…" said Gary as he put a finger and thumb on his chin. "Perhaps I should walk too."

He had calmed down now that he knew Morina would be with her, not knowing that Sasha was really a boy.

Sasha put his Pokedex away before turning to Professor Oak.

"Thanks, gramps," said Sasha bowing politely.

"Oh, you're very much welcome, darling," replied Professor Oak.

Sasha picked Eevee up and made his way back outside of the Pokemon lab with Gary and Professor Oak to be greeted by his mother and all the maids and butlers in his house.

"Yay! My Lady got her Pokemon!" cheered the maids and butlers clapping their hands.

"What an adorable Pokemon, sweetie," said Helen, reaching a hand out to pet Eevee, much to his happiness.

Morina squealed when she saw Eevee before she ran over, plucking Eevee out of Sasha's arms before she started freaking out.

"She's so adorable! She's just so adorable!" exclaimed Morina as she squeezed Eevee and rubbed her face against his fur.

"Morina, Eevee is a boy," replied Sasha.

"Mistress, please save me!" cried Eevee, trying to squirm out of Morina's arms.

 _"Please just bear with it,"_ said Sasha.

"No, Mistress! Please!" cried Eevee.

"Morina, don't squeeze Eevee," ordered Sasha.

"Yes, My Lady," replied Morina as she stopped squeezing Eevee, much to his relief.

After a bit, Sasha went over to Morina and held out his right arm, and Eevee ran up his arm to his right shoulder. He turned around to look at his mother, Professor Oak, and Gary.

"Well, we are going to go," said Sasha.

"Alright, see you later, little sis," said Gary with slight tears in his eyes, trying his best to hold them back.

"Later," said Sasha before he went over to his mother and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek one last time. "Goodbye, mom!"

"Goodbye, sweetie," replied Helen.

Eevee saw that and rubbed his face against Helen, who petted him for a little bit. Sasha turned back around and started making his way from Pallet Town with Morina.

"Sasha, I'll see you later!" cried Gary's voice.

Sasha turned around to see him waving his hand in the air with slight tears falling down his cheek.

"Goodbye, Sasha!" shouted Professor Oak, waving his hands.

Sasha smiled and waved his hands back to Professor Oak and Gary. "See you soon!"

With his final farewell to Gary and Professor Oak, Sasha turned around and continued on his journey with Morina as they explored the outside world. As he continued down the open fields with Morina and Eevee, Sasha heard a flutter that caught his attention.

 _"Oh, a Pidgey, and one in a different color,"_ thought Sasha as he saw the Pokemon. "Hello there."

Pidgey was foraging through the field when it heard a female voice and looked around until it saw an oddly colored Eevee and two kids that was wearing odd clothing.

"An adorable female Trainer!" exclaimed Pidgey in a female voice, noticing the Eevee that was on the shoulder of one of the two girls, but the Pokemon was speaking Pokemon language.

"Well, I am a Trainer," replied Sasha, "but I'm a boy."

Pidgey blinked and looked confused. "B-B-But you—"

"Look and sound like a girl," interrupted Sasha. "I get that a lot, but I don't mind. Despite my voice and dressing like a girl, I'm actually a boy."

Pidgey looked like she was thunderstruck.

After recovering from her initial shock, Pidgey eyed the boy suspiciously. "You can understand me?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, but ever since I was a baby, I have been able to understand what a Pokemon is saying," answered Sasha, "and I can do other things like speaking to them in my head."

"Mistress moved here from the Sinnoh Region," stated Eevee.

Pidgey was surprised the boy moved there from the Sinnoh Region, but was confused as to why Eevee was referring to him as a girl.

"Ummm... why are you referring to him as a girl," asked Pidgey before turning to the boy and continuing, "and if you don't mind, what's with the clothing?"

"Everyone refers to me as a girl even though I'm a boy, and most don't even know," answered Sasha. "As for the clothing, this is called a maid outfit, and this is my personal maid Morina." Sasha waved a hand to Morina.

"I see, that's incredible!" exclaimed Pidgey. "I don't find many humans that I can carry a conversation with."

"You are quite beautiful," said Sasha.

"A lot of Pidgey pick on me because of my color," said Pidgey.

"I wouldn't know how that feels," replied Sasha. "I don't talk to many people, and even though people refer to me as a girl, I don't mind it."

"Why don't you talk to many people?" asked Pidgey.

Sasha gave a shy face.

"Oh, you're shy?" asked Pidgey.

Sasha nodded her head. "How about a Pokemon battle?"

"Nah, that's okay, you're interesting, so I think I'll come with you, that is if you will have me," replied Pidgey.

"Of course I would," replied Sasha. "I don't care how you look. I'm not about to turn away a Pokemon just because they are different."

Pidgey was happy to meet this boy or girl.

Sasha was about to catch Pidgey when she heard a female voice that caught her attention.

"Oh _…_ food _…_ food," came the female groan.

Sasha, Pidgey, and Eevee looked around the area until they saw a Pokemon crawling on its belly on the ground.

"It's a Rattata," said Pidgey.

"Yeah," said Sasha. "Hey, are you alright?"

Rattata heard a couple of female voices and looked around until it saw an oddly colored Pidgey, Eevee, and two kids that was wearing odd clothing.

"So _…_ hungry," groaned Rattata in a female voice.

Sasha walked over and crouched down before turning to Morina. "Morina, do we have some food?"

"Yes, My Lady, I have some in my bag," replied Morina as she took her bag off and started going through it.

"Hold on tight, Rattata," said Sasha. "We'll get you fixed up in no time."

Rattata blinked.

"Did she _…_ just understand _…_ me?" questioned Rattata weakly.

"Yes, but it's a boy, not a girl," answered Pidgey.

Rattata gasped and looked like she was thunderstruck.

"Here are some berries," said Morina, handing some berries to Sasha.

Sasha took the berries and set them down in front of Rattata, who was grateful at the boy's generosity before she went about eating them hungrily.

"There you go, eat up Rattata and get your strength back," said Sasha as he petted her while she ate, much to Rattata's happiness.

After a bit, Rattata finished all the berries, looking satisfied. "Oh, that was great. You're such a kind Trainer to give some food to a Pokemon, and your interesting too, so I think I'll come with you."

"You're more than welcome," said Sasha, "but before I catch you two."

Sasha took his bag off and set it down before he started going through it.

"What's she doing?" asked Pidgey and Rattata.

"I don't know," answered Eevee.

Sasha pulled one hundred and eighty Vitamins out of his bag. He had bought one thousand and twenty before his Pokemon journey a week ago.

"Here you go, Pidgey, Rattata, Eevee, these are for you," said Alex, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Thank you, Mistress," replied Pidgey, Rattata, and Eevee, despite knowing the Sasha was a boy.

"You're very much welcome," replied Sasha.

Sasha helped open the Vitamin jars for Rattata, Pidgey, and Eevee, and they went about drinking them.

"Oh, I feel stronger now," said Eevee.

"Yeah, same here," Pidgey agreed.

"Me too," Rattata agreed.

"Alright, go ahead and use a Poke Ball on me," said Pidgey.

"Me too," added Rattata.

Sasha smiled and went through his bag, pulling out two Luxury Balls he had with him. His mother bought two dozen for him before his Pokemon Journey, which didn't include the Eevee that came in one when he received it.

"Huh? What's that?" questioned Pidgey.

"It's a Luxury Ball designed for comfort," explained Sasha.

"Oh, how elegant!" exclaimed Pidgey. "Well, go ahead and use that Luxury Ball on me."

"Me too!" exclaimed Rattata jumping up and down.

Sasha smiled and sat the Luxury Balls down in front of them, and Pidgey and Rattata was more than happy to touch them and be sucked inside, allowing the boy to catch them.

Sasha picked them up and held them in the air. "Alright, we caught a Pidgey and Rattata!"

"Good job, My Lady," said Morina clapping her hands.

Eevee jumped into the air in a cheer.

"Well, should we continue now, My Lady?" asked Morina.

"Yes," Sasha agreed.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of Pokemon Stardom. I do hope you like it. We got to be introduced to one of the main characters in the story, Alexader Hidalgo Chelem Sol Kusunoki, who is actually a boy despite his looks and dress. Gary Oak will have more of a presence in this story than he originally did. His attitude is slightly different, especially when it comes to Alexander or more commonly known as Sasha, who he self-proclaimed as his little sis. Professor Oak has also seemed to have taken Sasha in as his granddaughter. We also got to be introduced to Sasha's mother, Helen, a couple of maids, with one of them joining him on his Pokemon journey. Lastly, Sasha has caught himself a shiny Pidgey and a Rattata.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means defender of mankind, which is why I went with it, and Sasha is a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means Noble One, which is similar to Alice, which means Noble Kind. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means Dream, which is similar to Nina, which means Dreamer. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means Sun, which is similar to Kianga, which means Sunshine. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences. I take no credit for the last name.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a boy in the story, except when people speak or think about him. So if I make a mistake on that, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

 **Note:** Whether or not this story will have any relationship or not will depend on you, so feel free to drop a comment about what you would like to see in the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	2. Reunion, Arrival in Viridian City, and Junior Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha Kusunoki, a girlish boy started his Pokemon journey with his partner Eevee. What adventures will they get into? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

As Sasha, Morina, and Eevee was getting ready to leave, a Pokemon jumped down from a tree in front of them, getting their attention. Sasha used his Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that it was a male Mankey and get information on him.

"I couldn't help watching you," said Mankey. "You're such a very kind and interesting boy. Yes, I know you prefer to be referenced as a girl, which is why I find you interesting. If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you."

"I don't mind at all, but keep in mind, I can only keep six of you with me at any time," replied Sasha.

"That's alright, I don't mind," said Mankey.

"Before that," said Sasha as he took his bag off, set in on the ground, and started going though it, pulling out sixty Vitamins. "These are for you, Mankey." He put the sixty Vitamins in front of him.

"Your generosity is unmatched, Mistress," said Mankey.

"You're very much welcome," replied Sasha as he went about opening the Vitamin jars for Mankey.

Mankey went about drinking them.

"Oh, that's amazing!" exclaimed Mankey. "I can feel so much energy welling up inside me! Alright, go ahead and use one of those Luxury Balls of yours on me."

Sasha smiled and went through his bag, pulling out a Luxury Ball, holding it out to Mankey, who was more than happy to touch it and be sucked inside, allowing the boy to catch him.

"Alright, we got a Mankey!" exclaimed Sasha, holding the Luxury Ball in the air.

"Yay!" cheered Eevee jumping into the air.

"Good job, My Lady," said Morina clapping her hands.

Sasha put the Luxury Ball in his bag with his others, and the three continued on their way. As Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued through the field toward the next city, there was three Pokemon in the field that looked at them.

"Oh, look, it's a female Trainer!" exclaimed one of the Pokemon.

Sasha turned to see the Pokemon and took out his Pokedex before scanning them to find out they was male Sandshrew, but there was one Sandshrew that was an oddly different color.

"It's a boy, not a girl," replied Eevee.

"What! Seriously!" exclaimed the Sandshrew.

"Yes, and Mistress came here from the Sinnoh Region!" exclaimed Eevee.

The three Sandshrew was amazed that the boy came from the Sinnoh region, but was confused.

"Huh? Mistress?" questioned the oddly colored Sandshrew. "But I thought you said the Trainer was a boy."

"He is, but he prefers for everyone to refer to him as a girl," answered Eevee.

"What about the other one? Is that one a boy, too?" wondered one of the Sandshrew.

"Ah, I don't know," answered Eevee.

"Morina is my Personal Maid and is a female," said Sasha, confirming that Morina was a female.

"Eh! You can understand us?" questioned the Sandshew.

"Yes, but don't ask me how, because I don't know myself," answered Sasha.

"Amazing, such a cute girl," said the oddly colored Sandshrew. "I'd like to come with you."

"We will be more than happy to have you," replied Sasha, "but before that."

Sasha took his bag off and set it on the ground before going through it.

"What is she doing?" wondered the Sandshrew.

"You'll find out," replied Eevee.

Sasha pulled one hundred and eighty Vitamins out of her bag.

"Here you go, Sandshrew, these are for you and your friends," said Sasha, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Y-Y-You are so generous to include us!" cried the other two Sandshrew with tears of happiness.

"Oh, you're more than welcome," said Sasha. "Besides, you two was kind to Sandshrew here despite his differences."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" cried the Sandshrew as they bowed like they was worshiping Sasha.

"Don't mention it," smiled Sasha as she went about opening the Vitamin Jars for the Sandshrew.

They went about drinking them, and when done, Sasha went through his bag before pulling out a Luxury Ball, holding it down to the different colored Sandshrew.

"Do you mind waiting for a second?" asked Sandshrew.

"Not at all," replied Sasha.

Sandshrew made his way over to the other Sandshrew before saying goodbye to them and promised to get as strong as he can. Once finished, Sandshrew made his way over and was more than happy to touch the Luxury Ball and be sucked inside, allowing the boy to catch him. 

With that done, Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued on their way to the next city. As they continued through the field toward the next city, a rustle from a bush got their attention before two blue Pokemon jumped out.

"Halt, Trainer!" exclaimed the first Pokemon in a female voice.

"Let's battle!" exclaimed the second Pokemon in a male voice.

Sasha used his Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that they were a Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) and get information on them. He didn't really need to know that one was a female and a male as that was obvious, but the Pokedex still mentions it when scanning them.

"Sure, I don't mind a battle," said Sasha.

Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) blinked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"You can understand us?" questioned Nidoran (F).

"Yeah, but don't as me how or why," answered Sasha.

"She can do many things, but she is not a girl. She is a boy that came from Sinnoh," stated Eevee.

Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" questioned the two.

"You say the human isn't a girl, but you refer to him as one?" questioned Nidoran (F).

"That's what he prefers for everyone to refer to him as," answered Eevee.

 _"It's what everyone refers to me as even though I'm a boy, and most don't even know,"_ added Sasha. "So, how do you want to do this battle?"

"How about Ladies first?" suggested Morina.

"That sounds good to me if that is alright with them," said Sasha.

"Sounds good here," said Nidoran (M). "I'll just wait for my turn."

He made his way to the side before turning around to watch the battle.

Sasha took a Luxury Ball out before he threw it, calling out his Pokemon. "Rattata, come on out."

Rattata came out in front of her, looking forward.

"Are we battling, Mistress?" asked Rattata.

"Yes," answered Sasha.

Rattata crouched down and bared her fangs at Nidoran (F).

Nidoran (F) ran forward at Rattata and tried to use Scratch, but Rattata dodged it quickly and used Tackle, pushing Nidoran (F) back. Nidoran (F) ran toward Rattata and tried to use Scratch, but Rattata dodged it and tried to use Tackle only for Nidoran (F) to barely dodge the attack. After that, the two continued to dance around exchanging moves that was dodged or barely dodged. During the battle, Nidoran (F) used a new move and tried to kick Rattata, but Rattata dodged it and used a new move, hitting her and pushing her back, where she fainted from exhaustion and a good amount of damage.

Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and threw it at the fainted Nidoran (F), sucking her in and catching her. With the battle over, Nidoran (M) made his way over.

"Alright, my turn," said Nidoran (M).

Sasha smiled and retrieved Nidoran (F)'s Luxury Ball before handing it to Morina, who went about treating her. He made his way back and looked at Nidoran (M) before turning to his Eevee.

"Alright, let's go, Eevee!" said Sasha, holding his right arm out.

"Yes, Mistress!" cried Eevee running down his shoulder and across his arm before jumping from his arm to the ground in front of him. "Let's go!"

Nidoran (M) ran forward at Eevee and tried to use Peck, but Eevee dodged it quickly and used Tackle, pushing Nidoran (M) back. Nidoran (M) ran toward Eevee and tried to use Peck, but Eevee dodged it and tried to use Tackle only for Nidoran (M) to barely dodge the attack. After that, the two continued to dance around exchanging moves that was dodged or barely dodge. During the battle, Nidoran (M) used a new move, and Sasha recognized it as Double Kick, having scanned Nidoran (F) earlier when she used the move. Eevee used a new move, kicking up sand, making a cloud of dust and dodging the attack before using Tackle, hitting Nidoran (M) and pushing him back, where he fainted from exhaustion and a good amount of damage. 

When the battle ended, Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and threw it at the fainted Nidoran (M), sucking him in and catching him before he disappeared to Professor Oak's lab. He went about using his Pokedex to exchange his Mankey for his recently caught Nidoran (M). Sasha took the Luxury Ball over to Morina and handed it to her, who went about treating him.

After Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) was taken care of by Morina, Sasha went through his bag and pulled out one hundred and twenty Vitamins.

"Nidoran, these are for you two," said Sasha, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Oh, thank you, Mistress," said Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M).

"You're very much welcome," replied Sasha as he went about opening the Vitamin jars for Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M).

Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) went about drinking them.

"Alright, listen up," said Sasha when Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) was finished, clapping his hands, getting the attention of his Pokemon. "I have already caught seven of you, which means any more after this point will be transported to Grandpa Oak's lab. With that said, I'm going to need to rotate some of you in and out of my current team."

"Understood, Mistress!" replied his Pokemon.

"Good, let's continue," said Sasha.

His Pokemon cheered, ready to continue on their way.

Sasha smiled at his Pokemon before recalling them to their Luxury Balls. With that done, Sasha, Morina, and Eevee continued to make their way toward the next city and soon came to a body of water before following it for a little while until he came to a good spot. Sasha sat down and looked at the river that flowed through the land for a bit.

"Little sis," came a recognizable voice.

Sasha, Morina, and Eevee looked to where the voice came from to see Gary running over to them.

"Oh, Gary," said Sasha. "You caught up."

"Yeah, I thought I'd find you here," said Gary as he got over to them. "You sure like water."

Sasha nodded his head.

"I had to run to catch up after teasing Ashy-boy," said Gary, "but I caught some Pokemon along the way."

"See, I told you," said Sasha.

"How many did you catch?" asked Gary.

"Seven," answered Sasha.

"That's more than I got," said Gary.

"Well, it's to be expected with you running," remarked Sasha.

"I only ran to catch up to you," said Gary crossing his arms.

"I don't know why you call him names," said Sasha. "You two used to be friends."

"He's a rival," replied Gary.

"And what about me?" questioned Sasha.

"Your a girl," stated Gary.

"So just because I'm a girl, I can't be a rival?" questioned Sasha.

"Well, no," said Gary. "Besides, have you decided if you're going to enter the Pokemon League Championship?"

"I don't know," said Sasha.

"Well, you got plenty of time to find out," said Gary. "So going to do some finishing? Knowing your luck, you'll catch a real whopper."

"Yeah, I was just going to do that," said Sasha.

"Alright, well, get that fishing pole of your's out, little sis," said Gary.

"You're not going to fish?" asked Sasha.

"Ha, knowing my luck, it won't be that interesting," stated Gary. "Besides, I'd just drag you down."

Sasha went about getting his fishing rod out before casting it out into the water. It wasn't long when he got a bite.

"Oh, a bite, and it's a big one!" exclaimed Gary. "Here, let me see that."

Sasha handed him the fishing rod, and Gary went about trying to reel the Pokemon in.

"Gah!" exclaimed Gary as he was dragged toward the water.

Morina grabbed Gary and Sasha grabbed Morina before the three continued to pull, trying to reel the Pokemon in. When they got it out of the water, they could see that it was a huge golden fish. Sasha used his Pokedex and found out it was an oddly colored female Magikarp that was twice the size it should be.

"Way to go, little sis!" said Gary patting Sasha on the back. "That's a real whopper, alright!"

Sasha smiled before she took a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon. "Sandshrew, come on out."

Sandshrew came out in front of her, looking forward. Gary was impressed when he saw the oddly colored Sandshrew that looked eager to battle.

It didn't take long for Sandshrew to weaken it down before Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and threw it at the Magikarp, sucking it inside and catching it before it disappeared to Professor Oak's lab. Sasha went about using his Pokedex to exchange his Rattata for his recently caught Magikarp.

"We should get going, it's going to rain soon," said Sasha.

"Hmmm… is it?" asked Gary, looking up at the sky, "but it's sunny."

"Trust me, it's going to rain," replied Sasha.

"Well, you have never been wrong before," replied Gary. "Alright, let's go, little sis."

Sasha went about putting his fishing rod away before standing back up and putting his bag on his back. He turned and continued on his way with Morina, Eevee, and Gary as they made their way to the next city.

After a couple of hours, Sasha, Eevee, Morina, and Gary finally made it to Viridian City. They made their way through the city toward the Pokemon Center so that Sasha could get her Pokemon checked out and make sure they are in good condition.

Officer Jenny was going about her business when she noticed Sasha, Eevee, Morina, and Gary. "Huh?"

Sasha, Eevee, Morina, and Gary continued through the city toward the Pokemon Center.

"Hold it!" shouted Officer Jenny as she grabbed Sasha's arm, making him fall over on his foot.

"AAAAAH!" cried Sasha from the pain.

"Little sis!" shouted Gary in worry.

Morina crouched down and took Sasha's shoe off to see that it was swollen. "Not good, she has a sprang ankle."

"Hey, what's the big idea!" shouted Gary, turning to Officer Jenny.

"Umm… who are you three?" questioned Officer Jenny.

"Perhaps this will help," scoffed Gary as he pulled out his Pokedex and held it up. "I'm Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Gary Oak of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Gary with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced." Gary waved his hand to Sasha as he went on. "And the girl that you just hurt is my little sis, Sasha Kusunoki."

Officer Jenny gasped. "Did you say K-K-Kusunoki?"

Gary smirked. "That's right, the one and only."

After getting over her initial shock, Officer Jenny looked at Gary suspiciously. "She has a different last name than you, so how can she be your little sister?"

"Well, she's not really related to me by blood, but she's still my little sister," stated Gary with his arms across his stomach.

"And do you have any proof of such an outlandish claim?" questioned Officer Jenny.

"Well, you can always call my gramps. He will be more than willing to confirm what I say is true," said Gary.

"Not necessary," said Morina standing up, taking out a business card, holding it out to Officer Jenny. "If you got any issues, you can just call Helen Kusunoki."

Officer Jenny paled and took the business card, looking at it.

She fell on her hands and knees. "I apologize!" exclaimed Officer Jenny bowing repeatedly. "Please, let me lick your feet, Sasha-sama!"

You are probably wondering what all the fuss is about. It's simple really, the Kusunoki Family is a really established and prestigious family around the world. They own the shipyards, airports, and the Kusunoki Dinner, which is a chain of family dinners that are a famous stop among Trainers worldwide. However, the Kusunoki Family also donates a lot of their wealth to other businesses they completely trust. It just so happened that the Police Force was one of them, so Officer Jenny was basically worshiping Sasha.

Sasha blushed in embarrassment. "That won't be necessary."

"I'll call your mother immediately and apologize!" exclaimed Officer Jenny, still bowing repeatedly before she stopped. "I know! You can come to the Police Station as witnesses!"

"What? My little sis has a sprang ankle!" shouted Gary. "She needs medical attention."

"Relax, Gary," said Sasha. "Morina is already tending to my sprang ankle."

Gary turned to look at her to see that Morina was tending to her sprang ankle.

"We can go, but I'll need both of your help," said Sasha.

"Alright, but after, we are taking you straight to the Pokemon Center," said Gary.

"Agreed," said Morina as she finished wrapping up Sasha's ankle. "There. That should do it until we get to the Pokemon Center."

Morina had already taken care of Sasha's shoe, which she put in his bag. She helped Sasha up on his left foot while he kept off his right foot. Sasha threw one arm over Morina's shoulders for support. Gary went over to him and took his other arm before throwing it over his shoulders.

"Alright, lead us there," said Sasha, looking down at Officer Jenny, who was still groveling at his feet.

Officer Jenny stood up. "Yes, Ma'am!" she exclaimed with a salute.

Officer Jenny turned around and started leading Sasha, Morina, and Gary to the Police Station with Eevee following nearby. It didn't take them long to get to the Police Station as it was nearby, and Officer Jenny led them inside before making her way behind the counter to a video phone. She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. While she was doing that, Gary and Morina led Sasha over to some chairs and had him sit down. Officer Jenny continued to wait for a little bit before the video phone was answered, showing Sasha's mother, Helen.

"This is the Kusunoki Dinner, Helen—" greeted Helen before she noticed who was on the other end. "Officer Jenny?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am! I'm so sorry!" apologized Officer Jenny bowing her head repeatedly several times before stopping. "You see, I accidentally injured your daughter's foot when I went to ask them who they was."

Despite hearing the news, Helen looked genuinely amused. "Your apology is accepted, but refrain from letting it happen again."

"Yes, Ma'am!" exclaimed Officer Jenny with a salute. "I know, as a way to apologize, I'll show her around the station."

"What? You can't be serious!" exclaimed Gary. "She has a sprang ankle and needs medical attention!"

"That would be a good idea," replied Helen, effectively shutting Gary up. "My sweetie is uncertain about what she wants to do."

"Well, that's true," said Gary.

"I'll be fine, you two will just have to help me," said Sasha, getting their attention.

"Alright, but after, we are taking you straight to the Pokemon Center," stated Gary, "and this time, no interruptions."

"Agreed," said Morina.

"Well, I got things to do, so I'll be going," said Helen before the video phone flashed off.

Morina and Gary helped Sasha back up on his left foot while he kept off his right foot.

"Lead the way," said Sasha.

"Yes, Sasha-sama!" exclaimed Officer Jenny with a salute.

Officer Jenny went about leading them through the station, showing them and telling them all about the Police Force. She showed them several rooms in the station. Gary was more worried about Sasha than paying any attention to Officer Jenny while Sasha paid attention to everything she had to say. Morina was a bit torn between worrying about Sasha and paying attention to what Officer Jenny had to say, but she did her best to pay attention. As they continued, Officer Jenny eventually led them to a kennel where there was some Pokemon.

"Growlithe," said Sasha.

"That right," said Officer Jenny before she started explaining. "These Growlithe are used by the Police Force to search for thieves and in their duties."

"Woah! Look at that! It's a bluish-purple Growlithe!" exclaimed Gary walking forward, making Sasha's arm fall off the support of his shoulders.

Morina went about helping Sasha sit down on the Kennel floor.

There was one puppy Growlithe that had a bluish-purple coat, unlike the orange or lighter orange fur that most Growlithe have. Gray was making his way toward it until the Growlithe crouched down and started growling at him, making him freeze in place.

"I'm sorry! That—" apologized Officer Jenny before she was cut off.

Sasha stuck his hand out, beckoning the Growlithe. "Come on, it's alright."

The bluish-purple Growlithe looked at Sasha before it inched closer. It had noticed the oddly colored Eevee that was nearby the girl.

"That's it, come on, it's alright," encouraged Sasha.

The bluish-purple Growlithe continued to inch its way toward him. Officer Jenny looked a bit nervous as she watched. As the Growlithe got closer, Sasha slowly moved his hand around so that his palm was up. Growlithe lowered its nose to his hand and sniffed it before nudging his hand up and over his head. Sasha smiled and started petting Growlithe's head.

"See, it's alright," said Sasha.

Growlithe moved forward, letting Sasha run his fingers through its bluish-purple fur of its body, enjoying the petting. It moved forward and sat down on Sasha's lap, but noticed that something was odd. Growlithe got up, making Sasha take his hand off it. It lowered its head between his legs and under the skirt of his maid outfit.

"Eh!" exclaimed Sasha with a blush in embarrassment, pulling his skirt down, making Growlithe sit down and look at him.

"It's a boy?" questioned Growlithe in a male voice, but all that everyone else heard was barking.

 _"Yes, yes, I am,"_ answered Sasha.

Growlithe looked like he was thunderstruck.

"Incredible! I never saw a boy that looks and sounds like a girl before!" exclaimed Growlithe after getting over his initial shock. "You're so adorable!"

Growlithe tackled him, knocking him over on the ground, and started licking his face in affection. Sasha continued to laugh, and pet the Growlithe, who's tail was wagging back and forth excitedly. Officer Jenny was shocked as she never saw a Growlithe show this much affection to anyone before.

 _"Alright, common, that's enough,"_ said Sasha.

Growlithe stopped licking his face and got off him. Sasha sat back up with a smile and a blush on his face. The Growlithe didn't leave his side when Sasha sat up and laid down on his lap between his legs.

"Amazing. I never saw a Growlithe show so much affection to anyone before!" exclaimed Officer Jenny. "He must really like you!"

"That's little sis for you," stated Gary. "She has a way of taming even the ferocious of Pokemon."

"I want to go with you. I want to go with you. I want to go with you," barked Growlithe as he laid there on Sasha's lap.

 _"Is that so?"_ asked Sasha.

"Yes, yes, I want to go with you," barked Growlithe.

"I think it would be best if you take that one with you," said Officer Jenny. "He appears to like you more than anyone else and that Growlithe has been a handful for even us."

It was something for an Officer Jenny to say she had trouble with a Growlithe, especially considering Growlithe are usually loyal to Officer Jennys.

"Yes, yes, let me come with you," barked Growlithe as he wagged his tail.

"I know, how about you join the Police Force as a Junior Officer, Sasha?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Eh! Is that even possible?" questioned Gary.

"Well, usually only Officer Jenny's can become a Police Officer, but we'll make an exception for Sasha," said Officer Jenny.

"But won't that stop her from continuing on her Pokemon journey?" asked Gary.

"Oh, no, we won't keep her from continuing on her Pokemon journey," answered Officer Jenny.

Sasha started taking forever to think about whether or not he should join the Police Force.

"She'll do it!" exclaimed Gary.

"Well, that's for her to decide," said Officer Jenny.

"If you wait for her, it'll take ages for her to make up her mind," stated Gary.

"She's very indecisive when it comes to choices," Morina agreed.

"What you think, Morina?" asked Sasha, turning his head to Morina.

"I think you should do it, Sasha-sama," said Morina.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Sasha.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you, Officer Jenny," said Morina.

"Not at all," said Officer Jenny, "right this way."

Officer Jenny led Morina into a different room.

Sasha started petting Growlithe, who was enjoying it.

"Well, aren't you two the best of friends," said Gary.

Growlithe turned to look at him before growling at him.

"It's alright. It's alright," said Sasha. "Despite what he looks like, Gary is a nice guy."

"Hey, you didn't have to make it sound like I have an ugly mug!" exclaimed Gary.

"Well, no, I didn't mean that, but you could dress better," replied Sasha.

"The last time your mom put me in a tuxedo, I was a nervous wreck," stated Gary crossing his arms over his stomach.

"You was a stuttering mess," said Sasha.

Gary blushed. "That was embarrassing."

It wasn't long when Officer Jenny and Morina returned to the kennel.

Officer Jenny smiled. "Alright, then let's get you registered, but keep in mind, I'll have to use your full name."

"I'll give you a hand with that," stated Morina.

"Your help will be much appreciated," said Officer Jenny.

Sasha nodded his head, showing that it was alright.

Gary and Morina helped Sasha up on his good foot before Officer Jenny led them out of the kennel and to the station's front desk. As she did, Growlithe followed Sasha out of the kennel and stayed by his side. When they got to the front desk, Morina and Gary took Sasha over to the chairs and had him sit down. Sasha and Gary waited there while Officer Jenny registered Sasha as a Junior Officer with Morina's help.

"So why does everyone refer to you as a girl?" asked Growlithe.

 _"The only ones that know I'm a boy are my mother, Helen, the maids and butlers, and my gramps, Professor Oak,"_ answered Sasha. _"Professor Oak isn't really my grandpa, and Gary isn't really my brother, but Gary self-proclaimed himself as my brother. Professor Oak also looks at me as his granddaughter. Even though they know I'm a boy, they refer to me as a girl, not that I mind."_

The process of registering Sasha took a while, and Morina had to correct a few mistakes that Officer Jenny made. When finished, Officer Jenny went about getting Sasha all the police gadgets.

"Alright, it's finished," announced Officer Jenny. "You're officially registered as a Junior Officer, Sasha."

With that done, Sasha was given the Luxury Ball for Growlithe. They used the Luxury Ball to try and tame the Growlithe, but it backfired spectacularity. Sasha recalled Growlithe back to his Luxury Ball before it disappeared to Professor Oak's lab. After that, Morina and Gary helped Sasha up on his good foot before Officer Jenny led them back outside.

"I could get you to the Pokemon Center fast, but my motorcycle only can fit one person," said Officer Jenny.

"That's alright," replied Sasha. "I don't go anywhere without Morina, and Gary will want to be there when I get to the Pokemon Center."

"Alright, well, good luck on your Pokemon journeys," said Officer Jenny.

Sasha smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up to show his thanks. After that, Morina and Gary helped Sasha through Viridian City with Eevee next to them until they was out of sight.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of Pokemon Stardom. I do hope you like it. We got to see more Pokemon that Sasha caught, and Gary was reunited with Sasha, but that will only be for a little bit. They will eventually break off and go their separate ways, but Gary will often appear throughout the story. Gary seems to have an overprotective big brother complex regarding Sasha if no one hasn't noticed already. Well, I don't think I need to mention too much about this chapter as it pretty much is self-explanatory. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Stardom.

 **Note:** Whether or not this story will have any relationship or not will depend on you, so feel free to drop a comment about what you would like to see in the story.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means defender of mankind, which is why I went with it, and Sasha is a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means Noble One, which is similar to Alice, which means Noble Kind. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means Dream, which is similar to Nina, which means Dreamer. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means Sun, which is similar to Kianga, which means Sunshine. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences. I take no credit for the last name.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a girlish boy in the story, except when people speak or think about him. So if I make a mistake on that, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

If there is any specific order of the Regions that you would like me to do, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least some of the regions are the same as Ash and gang.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	3. Nurse, Egg, and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha continued on his journey and caught some more Pokemon before reuniting with Gary, his self-proclaimed big brother. That was followed by arriving in Viridian City, where Sasha's right ankle was injured in an accident by Officer Jenny. To make up for it, Officer Jenny decided to show Sasha around the Police Station, and soon Sasha became a Junior Officer. What adventures will they get into next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Morina and Gary continued to help Sasha through Viridian City with Eevee following, making their way toward the Pokemon Center. It started to get dark outside as they made their way to the Pokemon Center and dark clouds rolled in, promising rain was on the way, but thankfully they could see the Pokemon Center in the distance.

"Wow! The Pokemon Center is gigantic!" exclaimed Sasha in awe.

"That it is little sis," Gary agreed.

Sasha looked up at the sky. "It's going to rain soon."

"Then we better hurry," said Gary.

As much as Gary would have liked to throw Sasha over his shoulders and carry him to the Pokemon Center, he was too embarrassed to do such a thing. Matter of speaking, Gary was too embarrassed to go into Sasha's bedroom to wake him up or even step foot in the bathroom with him.

They continued toward the Pokemon Center as quickly as possible in Sasha's condition and came to the doors that opened up automatically, allowing them to make their way inside the Pokemon Center. Just as they made their way inside, there was a flash of lightning followed by the sound of thunder before it started to rain.

"We managed to beat the storm," said Gary, looking over his shoulder. "Your predictions, little sis are spot on as usual."

Sasha chuckled. "You learned the hard way."

"Don't remind me!" exclaimed Gary. "That was terrible. I had to run all the way home, and I still got drenched."

"I tried to warn you," replied Sasha with a smile.

Nurse Joy, who was behind the counter with her breasts resting on the counter, giving an ample amount of cleavage and looking like they was about to burst right out of her nurse outfit, looked up to see a stunning girl being held up by a boy and girl.

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, getting their attention, standing up from behind the counter, making her breasts bounce and the button pop off, letting her breasts spill out of her nurse outfit. "What happened to you?"

"Wow! So gigantic and beautiful!" thought Sasha, not realizing that he said that out loud.

Gary was looking away with a blush on his face in embarrassment while Morina and Nurse Joy blushed. Sasha continued to stare at Nurse Joy's titties, taking them in. Nurse Joy's titties was like a mound on top of a mound, and by that, he meant that Nurse Joy's areolas puffed outwards in the air with inverted nipples. It wasn't the first time that he saw such breasts before as his mother had them too, but it was the first time encountering someone else that had them, which made him amazed.

Sasha looked up at Nurse Joy's face to see her blushing. _"Huh? I didn't say that out loud, did I?"_ Sasha turned to look at Gary to see that he was looking in a different direction before turning to Morina to see her blushing. He realized he said that out loud and blushed cutely in embarrassment.

"Officer Jenny accidentally made her sprang her foot," answered Morina.

"Oh, let me go get you some ice!" exclaimed Nurse Joy.

She made her way out of the lobby of the Pokemon Center. While she did that, Morina and Gary helped Sasha over to a booth and had him sit down.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so blunt, little sis," stated Gary.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud!" exclaimed Sasha, flailing his arms. "I was just amazed by her beauty and how huge they was!"

"It's the first time she met someone else," stated Morina.

"Well, that's true," Gary agreed.

It didn't take long for Nurse Joy to return with the ice, handing it to Morina, who went about tending to Sasha's sprang ankle. She had changed into a new nurse outfit, much to everyone's relief, but it didn't change the fact that her titties looked like they was about to burst right out of her nurse outfit. While Morina was tending to his ankle, Sasha took out his Pokedex before he started looking through it.

"What are you doing?" questioned Gary.

Sasha looked over at him. "I was trying to decide which Pokemon I should exchange for Growlithe."

"What Pokemon do you have?" asked Gary.

"These are all the ones I currently have on me," replied Sasha as he started going through the pictures.

Gary moved and looked down at the pictures. "Why not send Gramps the Nidoran (F)? It's the only one that is normal."

"But I was going to keep that one with me for a little while," answered Sasha.

"Hmmm…" said Gary as he continued to look at the pictures. "Then how about the Pidgey? Besides, Gramps will already know you have special Pokemon."

"That's true, but that is the only flying type I have," replied Sasha.

"She brings up a point," stated Morina. "How about sending the Sandshrew?"

"Alright," Sasha agreed.

He went about using the Pokedex to exchange his Sandshrew for his bluish-purple Growlithe.

"There, all done," stated Morina as she finished wrapping Sasha's right foot after icing it.

Sasha got up and limped his way over to the front desk where Nurse Joy was behind.

"Can I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.

Sasha took his bag off and set it on the counter before he started going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls and placing them on the counter. He grabbed one of the Luxury Balls and turned before throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Growlithe, come on out!"

Growlithe came out in the Pokemon Center and started looking around at his surroundings, getting a gasp from Nurse Joy that amused Gary.

 _"Growlithe, Nurse Joy is going to give you a check-up, so behave yourself,"_ ordered Sasha, getting Growlithe's attention.

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Growlithe bowing his head.

Sasha recalled Growlithe to his Luxury Ball before placing it back with the others. Eevee jumped up on the counter next to the Luxury Balls.

"Oh, you need your Pokemon taken care of?" asked Nurse Joy with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Sasha nodded his head.

Nurse Joy looked at the girl for a little bit, noticing that she didn't talk, but knew that she could talk from earlier. She concluded that the girl was shy and didn't speak all that often.

"Alright, I'll get right to taking care of your Pokemon," said Nurse Joy. "Why don't you wait."

Sasha smiled before he turned around and made his way to the cafeteria with Morina and Gary.

"Sasha-sama, only healthy well-balanced meals," order Morina.

"Yes, Mistress!" replied Sasha, acting much like a maid even though it was the other way around.

"You too, Gary!" exclaimed Morina, turning to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," replied Gary with a wave of his hand.

They went about getting themselves dinner before making their way to the waiting room and over to a booth, where they sat down to eat.

"It looks like we'll be continuing tomorrow morning," said Gary, turning to look out the window.

Sasha was about to reply when he got a vision. "Actually, I think I'll stay here until the day after tomorrow."

Gary turned to look at him. "What? But why? Is it going to continue raining tomorrow?"

Sasha shook his head. "No, it's not going to rain, but there will be some people that are going to come here to try and steal some Pokemon, and I plan to stop them."

"Well, if some people are going to come here and try to put my little sis in danger, then I'm staying too," replied Gary.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Sasha. "Ash will be here."

"We're bound to run into each other eventually," replied Gary.

"That's true," Morina agreed.

"Well, if that is what you want," said Sasha.

They managed to finish their food just as Nurse Joy returned with the tray of Sasha's Luxury Balls and his Eevee, who was being carried out on the tray. The medical attention didn't take very long as his Pokemon was well taken care of and looked after.

"Ummm…" said Nurse Joy, getting their attention. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your names."

"I'm Gary Oak," said Gary.

Nurse Joy gasped. "Oak? As in Professor Oak?"

"That would be my grandpa," stated Gary.

Nurse Joy was amazed at having someone that was related to Professor Oak in the Pokemon Center.

"And this," said Gary, waving a hand to Sasha as he continued, "is my little sis, Sasha Kusunoki."

Nurse Joy gasped. "Did you say K-K-Kusunoki?"

Gary looked amused. "That's right, the one and only."

Nurse Joy blushed and was amazed at having such a prestigious person in the Pokemon Center. She made her way around the counter and got on her hands and knees.

"I-I-It's a pleasure to have you here, Sasha-sama!" exclaimed Nurse Joy repeatedly bowing, making her gigantic titties bounce and the button pop off, letting her titties spill out of her nurse outfit once more.

She took Sasha's left leg and started kissing up and down it as she worshiped him before stopping and looking up, but she managed to catch a glimpse up his skirt and noticed the bulge in the white girl panties. Nurse Joy realized that Sasha was a boy that looked like a girl and her face turned red.

"Come with me," ordered Morina as she climbed out of the booth.

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Nurse Joy as she got back up on her feet.

Morina led her out of the waiting room until the two disappeared.

"I guess she wanted to let me know my Pokemon are ready," said Sasha.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Gary agreed. "Your Eevee is on the counter."

Sasha got up and made his way to the counter with Gary before he started collecting his Pokemon. Morina and Nurse Joy returned just as Sasha finished collecting his Pokemon.

"I see you have collected your Pokemon Sasha-sama," said Nurse Joy, who had changed into a new nurse outfit, getting their attention. "I'm happy to inform you that your Pokemon are exceptionally well taken care of. Mater of speaking, I have a Pokemon Egg that I recently acquired that I was wondering if you would like to take."

Gary gasped. "A Pokemon Egg."

"That's right," stated Nurse Joy with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well, if it's my little sis, then you came to the right person," stated Gary.

Sasha smiled and nodded his head, showing that he would be more than willing to take the Pokemon Egg.

"Alright, then I'll be right back with the Pokemon Egg, Sasha-sama," stated Nurse Joy.

Sasha nodded his head once more.

Nurse Joy made her way out of the lobby while Sasha, Gary, and Morina waited.

"Way to go, Sasha-sama," said Morina as she clapped her hands.

"I wonder what Pokemon it could be," stated Gary. "How many does that make now?"

"That would be Sasha-sama's ninth Pokemon," answered Morina.

"Oh!" exclaimed Sasha.

Sasha took out two Luxury Balls and threw them, calling out his Pokemon, "Growlithe, Magikarp, come on out."

Growlithe and Magikarp came out in the Pokemon Center with Magikarp flopping around on the floor. Sasha started going throw his bag, pulling out one hundred and twenty Vitamins.

"Oh, pricey Vitamins, huh?" questioned Gary.

"Yeah, I'd thought I'd give some to Growlithe and Magikarp as they are the only two that haven't received any," answered Sasha.

"How many did you use?" questioned Gary.

"Five hundred and forty," stated Sasha.

"Huh? But you only had seven Pokemon before you got Magikarp, right?" questioned Gary.

"Sasha-sama gave sixty each to two wild Sandshrew," answered Morina.

"As expected of my little sis," stated Gary.

"Growlithe, Magikarp, these are for you two," said Sasha, placing sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"Oh, thank you, Mistress," said Growlithe with his tail wagging happily.

"T-T-These are for me?" questioned Magikarp, looking as if she had tears in her eyes from the kindness.

"That's right, these are for you, Magikarp," said Sasha.

"Y-Y-You are so generous, My Lady!" cried Magikarp, touched by Sasha's kindness. "T-T-Thank you! T-T-Thank you so much!"

"You're very much welcome," replied Sasha as he went about opening the Vitamin jars for Growlithe and Magikarp.

They went about drinking them.

"Oh, Sasha-sama! T-T-That's so generous of you!" came a recognizable voice.

Sasha, Gary, and Morina turned to see Nurse Joy holding onto a Pokemon Egg with tears running down her cheeks. Sasha reached a hand over the counter and brushed her tears away, getting a blush from Nurse Joy.

"Here is the Pokemon Egg, Sasha-sama," said Nurse Joy, holding the Pokemon Egg out to him.

Sasha smiled and took the Pokemon Egg before he put it away in his bag.

After that, Sasha waited for Growlithe and Magikarp to be finished before he recalled them back to their Luxury Balls. He made his way over to the video phones and sat down before dialing a number. He continued to wait for a little bit before the video phone was answered, showing Sasha's mother, Helen.

"This is the Kusunoki—" greeted Helen before shrieking as she noticed who was on the other end. "It's my sweetie! Where are you?"

"Viridian City," answered Sasha.

"You're in Viridian City already!" exclaimed Helen. "That's my sweetie! Did you catch any more Pokemon?"

"Yes," answered Sasha.

"That's great, sweetie!" exclaimed Helen. "How is your ankle?"

"It's fine, Morina did a great job taking care of it," stated Sasha, "and Nurse Joy helped."

"That's wonderful to hear," said Helen. "How is your journey going?"

"Great," stated Sasha.

"That's good to hear, dear," said Helen. "You have a good night, sweetie, and know that your mommy loves you."

"Love you too, mom," replied Sasha with a smile.

The screen shut off as the video call ended. Sasha didn't move from the video phones, and it wasn't long when the video phone ringed once more. Sasha answered the video phone as Gary made his way over.

"Sasha, darling, can you hear me?" questioned the person on the other end.

"Yes," answered Sasha, "but perhaps you should change cameras, Gramps."

"Huh?" questioned Professor Oak.

"Well, I don't mind talking to you, but it would be better if I didn't have to stare at the back of your head," answered Sasha with amusement. "Though it's good to see you don't have any bald spots."

Gary chuckled.

"Eh!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he realized he had the wrong camera and scrambled to fix it. "There. That's much better." He looked at Sasha and Gary. "I just spoke with your mother, and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?" asked Professor Oak.

Sasha sweatdropped. "…"

"Oh, I see," said Professor Oak in realization. "I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, and you was able to answer."

"Uh, yes, that's because that's where I am," replied Sasha.

"As expected of my little granddaughter," stated Professor Oak with a nod of his head, " but how in the blazes did you get your Growlithe?"

Sasha took his Pokedex out and held it up, showing Professor Oak his Junior Officer Badge.

"What? Seriously!" shouted Professor Oak.

"Yes," answered Sasha as he put his Pokedex away.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Professor Oak. "That's my darling granddaughter!" He looked at her curiously. "So, how many Pokemon did you catch?"

"Nine," answered Sasha.

"Oh, what did you catch other than your Sandshrew, Rattata, Mankey, and Growlithe?" asked Professor Oak.

"Can't you check yourself, Gramps?" asked Sasha.

Professor Oak nodded his head. "Just a minute." He disappeared from the screen as he went about checking what Pokemon his granddaughter caught. "Let's see. Eh! An oddly colored Pidgey! What else? Mmmmm… A Rattata, Mankey, Sandshrew… yeah, already know about them. Oh, impressive, you caught a Nidoran (F). Eh! An oddly colored Nidoran (M)! EH! AN ODDLY COLORED MAGIKARP! And Growlithe… yeah, already know about that one. Huh?" Professor Oak reappeared back on screen. "Wait, I thought you said you caught nine?"

Sasha smiled and went through his bag, pulling out a Pokemon Egg.

"A Pokemon Egg," stated Professor Oak. "Well, that explains it all. As expected of my darling granddaughter."

Sasha put the Pokemon Egg back into his bag.

"Hey, Gramps," greeted Gary.

"Oh, I see Gary caught up to you," said Professor Oak. "He sure was in a rush."

"So I heard," said Sasha.

"Ash had left and is on his way," said Professor Oak.

"He must be out there in this storm then," said Sasha.

"Ashy-boy won't have a single new Pokemon by the time he gets to Viridian City," stated Gary, crossing his arms over his stomach.

"Oh, I bet you a million dollars that your wrong," said Professor Oak.

"You're on," smirked Gary.

"I don't see why you two are betting on that," said Sasha. "You could just ask my mother for the money."

"No, no," said Gary, flailing his arms. "That would take all the fun out of it."

"I agree," stated Professor Oak.

Sasha blinked and titled his head, looking adorably cute. "I don't see what is so fun about betting."

"Well, I got to go. You have a good night now, darling," said Professor Oak before the video ended.

Sasha shook his head.

After that, Sasha, Morina, and Gary went about getting rooms in the Pokemon Center for the next two nights and one day. They each had their own room even though boys and girls do not have to sleep in separate rooms at the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was worried that the rooms weren't luxurious enough for Sasha, but Gary didn't want a luxurious room, and Sasha didn't mind.

Sasha was woken up early in the morning after the sun came up by Morina, who splashed him with a gallon bucket of hot water. After a screech from Sasha in surprise, Morina went about drying him off before dressing him in his maid outfit. Sasha wore a black and white made outfit with the skirt going down to his upper thighs and ending in white frills. He wore white thigh-length stockings that went up to his lower thighs, leaving a slight gap that showed his thighs and black maid shoes. Except that today, Sasha's right leg was bare. Along with the maid outfit, Sasha wore two pink flowers on each side of his bangs.

Once dressed, Sasha limped his way to the door of his room while Morina disappeared. He made his way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby to see Nurse Joy working at the counter looking nervous and Gary sitting at a booth looking uneasy. Sasha made his way over to the booth.

"Good morning, Gary," greeted Sasha.

Gary turned and looked up at him. "Good morning, little sis."

Nurse Joy was glad to see that Sasha was alright besides her sprang ankle. Yesterday, Morina had explained to her that everyone refers to Sasha as a female.

"Well, today looks like a bright sunny day," stated Gary as Sasha sat down.

"Yeah, the rain must have let up while we was sleeping," replied Sasha.

It wasn't long when Morina carted out and presented the luxurious breakfast to Sasha and Gary. She had even included making a serving for Nurse Joy, who Morina presented the luxurious breakfast to, much to her surprise. Once the breakfast was served, Morina stood there in front of Sasha, occasionally refilling their glasses. Gary and Nurse Joy continued to sit there and look at Sasha, who started eating the food and drinking the drink like a princess, and they tried to act all elegantly as they ate the food.

Once breakfast was over, Morina collected the dishes and made her way out of the lobby. Sasha got up and made his way over to the front desk, taking his bag off and placing it on the counter before going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls.

"Yes, I'll get right to taking care of your Pokemon, Sasha-sama," stated Nurse Joy with a slight blush dusting her cheeks, "and my name is Momo, so feel free to use it if you want."

Sasha smiled, glad to know Nurse Joy's name.

Momo went about collecting the Pokemon before taking them out of the lobby while Sasha made his way back over to the booth to wait. He sat there and looked out the window at the bright sunny day. By the time Momo returned with Sasha's Pokemon, Morina had finished getting something to eat and taking care of the dishes.

"Sasha-sama, your Pokemon are ready," called Momo.

Sasha got up, put his bag on his back, and made his way over to the counter with Gary. He took his bag off and set it on the front desk before he started collecting his Pokemon.

"Battlefield?" asked Sasha, looking up at Momo with shining eyes of hope, looking irresistibly cute.

"Of course, go right on ahead," answered Nurse Joy with a smile. "They are right out back."

Sasha's eyes gleamed with excitement before making his way through the Pokemon Center and out back to the battlefields with Morina and Gary. When he got out there, Sasha took out his Luxury Balls and called out his Pokemon.

"Alright, listen up," said Sasha, getting his Pokemon's attention. "We are going to do some training to make you all stronger, and I'll be rotating my Pokemon in and out."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered, excited to do some training to get stronger.

"Here is how we are going to do the training," stated Sasha, getting his Pokemon to quiet down and pay attention. "First off, Magikarp, I'll be training you differently. With that said, there is an odd number, so you will have to switch in and out with each other. Eevee and Growlithe, you two will start training together. Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M), you two will train together. Pidgey, you are on standby until one of them switches with you." Sasha clapped his hands. "Now, let's spread out and do some training."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered before they spread out in different places on the battlefields and started sparing with each other while Pidgey watched, waiting for her turn. As they was doing that, Sasha recalled Magikarp before going to another battlefield and recalled out Magikarp.

"Alright, Magikarp, what you are going to try doing is… ummm," said Sasha before turning to look at Pidgey. "Pidgey, can you come over here?"

Pidgey flew into the air and over to the battlefield. "Yes, Mistress?"

"I want you to give me a hand with training Magikarp," said Sasha.

Pidgey looked honored to be of use. "Of course, Mistress! I'm honored to help! What do you want me to do?"

"What is going to happen is Pidgey, you are going to stand still in front of Magikarp," stated Sasha. "Magikarp, what you are going to try doing is tackle Pidgey. If you don't do it, try not to be discouraged and keep at it."

"Understood, My Lady! I'll do my best!" exclaimed Magikarp.

Sasha smiled at Magikarp. _"If you get tired or the sunlight is too much, just let me know."_

Sasha continued to go from one battlefield to the next, watching his Pokemon as they trained with each other. After a little while, he called for a couple to stop before exchanging one of his Pokemon and resuming the training. Sasha repeated this process, allowing all of his Pokemon to participate in the training. The training continued until late in the morning when Morina notified Sasha that it was lunchtime, and near the end of the training, Sasha's Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto.

Sasha returned to the battlefield after lunch, where they went back to training for the rest of the day until Morina notified him that it was almost dinner time, and near the end of the training, Sasha's Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the third chapter of Pokemon Stardom. I do hope you like it. Well, I don't think I need to mention too much about this chapter as it's pretty much self-explanatory. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Stardom.

 **Note:** Whether or not this story will have any relationship or not will depend on you, so feel free to drop a comment about what you would like to see in the story.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha is a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means Noble One, which is similar to Alice, which means Noble Kind. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means Dream, which is similar to Nina, which means Dreamer. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means Sun, which is similar to Kianga, which means Sunshine. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences. I take no credit for the last name.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a boy in the story, except when people speak or think about him. So if I make a mistake on that, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

If there is any specific order of the Regions that you would like me to do, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least some of the regions are the same as Ash and gang.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	4. Clowns and Viridian Forest Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha, Morina, and Gary met Momo, a Nurse Joy from Viridian City, and Sasha did some training before getting a Pokemon Egg. What adventures will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

When training was over, Sasha had Morina tend to some of his Pokemon before exchanging his Pokemon. With that done, Sasha recalled his Pokemon to their Luxury Balls and made his way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby with Morina and Gary.

"Ah, Sasha-sama," said Momo when she noticed him come into the lobby. "Let me have your Pokemon, and I'll get right to taken care of them."

Sasha smiled and made his way over to the front desk, taking his bag off and placing it on the counter before going through it, pulling out six Luxury Balls and the Pokemon Egg. Momo took them and placed them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey, who took them out of the lobby.

While Momo did that, Sasha made his way over to a booth with Gary and sat down while Morina disappeared, startling Gary and Momo, who looked like they had an exclamation despite not saying anything. It wasn't long when Morina carted out and presented the luxurious dinner to Sasha, Gary, and Momo. Once the dinner was served, Morina stood there in front of Sasha, occasionally refilling their glasses. Gary and Momo continued to sit and stand there, looking at Sasha, who started to eat and drink elegantly, and the two tried to follow his example.

They was halfway through dinner when the doors of the Pokemon Center opened up, and there was the sound of something with a motor skidding. Sasha, Morina, and Gary turned to see Officer Jenny from Viridian City and Ash, with the later carrying a Pikachu in his arms. The two looked like they was a bit roughed up.

 _"What the heck was he doing, Digging holes?"_ wondered Sasha.

"We have a driveway, you know," stated Momo.

"It's a Pokemon Emergency," replied Officer Jenny.

"Please help it," said Ash standing up, holding the Pikachu.

"Looks like a Pikachu, we'll do what we can," said Momo before going busy on the computer. "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokemon stat."

Momo's two Chansey brought out a stretcher, and Momo placed the Pikachu on the stretcher.

"It'll be okay," said Momo before turning to look at her Chansey. "Rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit."

The two Chansey took the stretcher away, and a little later, Momo put some gloves on her hands.

"We will begin the treatment right away," said Momo.

"Uh," said Ash.

"Who are you?" asked Momo.

"His name is Ash," answered Officer Jenny. "He's the Pokemon's Trainer."

"If there is anything I can do, please just tell me," said Ash.

"You can be more responsible," scolded Momo.

"Uh," said Ash.

"If you want to become a Pokemon Trainer, young man, you don't let your Pokemon battle until it's in this condition," Momo continued scolding.

"But you don't know what happened," said Ash.

"What's passed is passed," said Momo with her hands on her hips. "Now, we have to heal your Pikachu."

"What can I do?" asked Ash.

"Just leave everything to me," said Momo.

"Please," said Ash.

"It's in your hands," saluted Officer Jenny. "I know you'll give the Pokemon excellent care."

"You got it here just in time," said Momo with a smile.

"That's my job," replied Officer Jenny before coming to a realization. "Oh my goodness, I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk."

"Next time, use the driveway," said Momo.

Officer Jenny made her leave with Momo waving her off before turning. "Ash, you'll have to go to the waiting room."

"Can I—" said Ash before he was interrupted with the door closing.

Sasha agreed with Momo while Gary seemed amused.

Eight o'clock rolled around, and Ash was sitting on a bench. Ash looked at the video phones before he got up and went over to call his mother.

Once done, Ash turned around before running over to the front desk, looking at four pictures of Pokemon, recognizing one of them as the Pokemon that he saw. Suddenly, the phone ringed, and Ash went around to answer the phone.

"Uh, this is Ash," said Ash. "Who's calling?"

"Here, I'm over here," came a voice.

Ash turned to see one of the pictures of a Pokemon move up, revealing a screen that showed the back of a man's head.

"Ash, it's Professor Oak, don't you recognize me?" asked Professor Oak.

"No, Professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head," answered Ash.

"Eh!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he looked over his shoulder behind him before turning back around. "Oops, wrong camera."

Gary had to suppress a chuckle when he heard.

Professor Oak went about fixing the camera before he came on the screen.

"There… Ahem," said Professor Oak clearing his throat before continuing. "I just spoke with your mother, and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?"

"I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here," answered Ash.

"You couldn't be talking if you—" repeated Professor Oak before coming to a realization. "Oh, I see, I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, and you was able to answer."

"Yeah, because that's where I am," replied Ash.

"Mmmm, I suppose that proves it," said Professor Oak. "The other new Pokemon Trainers made it there with no problem, and I'm pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit, when you left, I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'll be wrong."

"Ah, well, money isn't everything, right?" questioned Ash with a sweatdrop, making Professor Oak look disappointed and Gary smirk, "but I did see a flying Pokemon like that one." Ash pointed to the picture of the Pokemon above Professor Oak's head. "It flew right over the rainbow."

"Don't talk such nonsense," said Professor Oak, holding a finger up. "You couldn't have seen this Pokemon. Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it."

"It sure looked like it," replied Ash.

"You must of been mistaken," said Professor Oak with his arms across his stomach before there was the sound of the doorbell. "Ah, there's my pizza. Coming!"

Professor Oak disappeared from the screen, leaving it on before returning. "It was very nice talking to you, Ash, and good luck. You're going to need it."

Professor Oak left again, but you could hear his voice. "Mmmm, anchovy, spinach, and pineapple pizza."

The screen turned off after that as the video call ended.

"Now I got you!" came a shout.

Sasha, Gary, and Ash turned to see a girl with orange hair carrying a fried bicycle.

"I knew I'd find you here!" the girl yelled.

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" questioned Ash, pointing at the bicycle.

"What happened to my bike!" screamed the girl. "You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon! Now I can see why your Pokemon is in the—" Her voice trailed off as she started to wobble before she fell over.

Gary had to suppress a chuckle when he heard the girl call Ash a loser.

Ash ran around the desk. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help, and you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!" shouted the girl smacking his hand.

"I'll make up for it, I promise I will really," said Ash, "but I can't do anything about your bike until—"

"Uh, I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid!" yelled the orange-haired girl as she stood back up. "I just want a new bike right now!"

Ash was about to go on, but Momo returned to the lobby, carrying a tray with Sasha's Luxury Balls and Eevee on it.

"Sasha-sama, your Pokemon are ready," called Momo.

Ash looked at her before looking around the room until he saw Sasha.

"It's little sis," said Ash.

"Huh?" questioned the orange-haired girl, turning around to see an adorable girl. "How annoying! She's cuter than me!"

"It wouldn't take much," replied Gary.

"What did you say!" shouted the orange-haired girl with a tick mark on her head.

"Gary," growled Ash in irritation as he looked at him.

Gary smirked.

Sasha ignored them, got up, put his bag on his back, and made his way over to the counter with Gary. He took his bag off and set it on the front desk before he went about collecting his Pokemon. While he was doing that, Momo made her way back out of the lobby to tend to Ash's Pikachu.

After collecting his Pokemon, Sasha made his way back over to the booth and sat down with Gary. The orange-haired girl continued to glare at Sasha, apparently angry that he was cuter than her, not knowing that he was actually a boy. 

There was a sound that got Ash and the orange-haired girl's attention as they turned to a door just as Momo came out with Pikachu on a stretcher. Ash and the orange-haired girl ran over toward Momo.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" asked Ash as if the Pokemon will reply.

"Your Pikachu's resting," said Nurse Joy. "It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine."

"Thanks to the Pokemon Center," said the orange-haired girl.

"Yes, thank you very much," said Ash.

"Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room," said Nurse Joy. "You should go in with it, Ash."

"Thanks," replied Ash before turning to the orange-haired girl. "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way!" shouted the orange-haired girl. "I fell for that last time!" She stopped yelling before continuing. "Well, you should take care of Pikachu now, and we'll settle up later."

"Uh, okay," replied Ash.

The sirens started going off. "Your attention, please!" came Officer Jenny's voice on the speakers. "Our Viridian City radar sisters have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves! If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!"

Suddenly, two Poke Balls crashed through the ceiling window of the Pokemon Center, and two Pokemon came out before one started covering the area in thick black smoke, making seeing difficult.

"What are—" said Ash cutting himself off momentarily. "Who are they?"

"Don't be frightened, little boy," came a female voice.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," came a male voice.

 _"What kind of thieves would introduce themselves!"_ thought Sasha.

"To protect the world from devastation!" came the female voice.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" came the male voice.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" came the female voice.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" came the male voice as the smoke started to clear.

"Jessie!" said the red-haired woman introducing herself.

"James," said the blue-haired man, holding onto a rose, introducing himself.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" said James.

"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth, falling down to join them.

 _"Eh! A talking Meowth!"_ thought Sasha, a bit surprised with a sweatdrop. _"What a bunch of clowns!"_

"What are you talking about?" questioned Ash.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" asked Jessie.

"How can I? You don't make any sense," said Ash.

"We're here for the Pokemon," stated James.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pikachu," said Jessie. "We're not interested in your precious electric rat."

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon," said James.

"You're wasting your time," said Momo. "This is a center for weak and injured Pokemon."

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokemon gems among all that junk," said Jessie.

No one got to say much after that as Sasha got up and ran over with Gary, getting in front of them.

"Err…" growled Jessie in irritation. "She's more beautiful than me!"

"Yeah," said James and Meowth with hearts in their eyes.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating the two across the head.

"How dare you! You weren't supposed to agree!" shouted Jessie.

Sasha sweatdropped while Gary seemed amused. He took two Luxury Balls out and threw them, calling out his Pokemon. _"Nidoran (F), Nidoran (M), come on out!"_

Sasha's Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) came out in front of her.

"Woah, look at that!" exclaimed Meowth. "The adorable girl's Nidoran (M) and Eevee are different colors! They must be rare, and she probably has more rare Pokemon!"

"Let's grab them!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, and let's grab the girl too!" exclaimed James with hearts in his eyes.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating James over the head.

"Stop acting like an ignoramus!" shouted Jessie irritated.

"I won't let you touch a single hair on my little sis head!" shouted Gary, grabbing a Poke Ball before throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Squirtle, come on out!"

Gary's Squirtle came out in front of him, making the orange-haired girl squeal with hearts in her eyes and getting Jessie, James, and Meowth's attention.

"Ekans, get that annoying girl's Pokemon!" shouted Jessie, pointing at Nidoran (M).

Ekans took off towards the Nidoran (M).

"Nidoran (M) use Peck!" said Sasha.

Nidoran (M) took off toward Ekans and used Peck, sending it flying through the air and crashing into Jessie.

"Koffing, get that cute girl!" shouted James.

Koffing took off toward Sasha.

"I don't think so, Squirtle, Water Gun!" shouted Gary.

Gary's Squirtle used Water Gun, hitting Koffing in the face.

"Nidoran (F) use Scratch!" said Sasha.

Nidoran (F) ran froward and used Scratch on Koffing, leaving scratch marks on it and sending it flying through the air and crashing into James.

Jessie recovered and got up. "You'll pay for that, you annoying brat! Ekans get that twerp's Pokemon!"

Ekans took off towards Nidoran (M).

"Nidoran (M) use Peck!" said Sasha.

Nidoran (M) took off toward Ekands and used Peck, leaving peck marks on it, sending it flying through the air and crashing into Jessie.

James recovered and got up. "Koffing, get that cute girl!"

Koffing took off toward Sasha.

"I won't let you touch my little sis!" shouted Gary. "Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Gary's Squirtle used Water Gun.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" shouted James.

Koffing used Smokescreen, covering the area in thick black smoke, making seeing difficult.

Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out his Pokemon. "Pidgeotto, come on out!"

Sasha's Pidgeotto came out in front of her, flying in the air.

"Pidgeotto, blow the Smokescreen away!" shouted Sasha.

Pidgeotto used Gust, blowing the Smokescreen away and clearing the field so they can see.

"Hey, no fair!" exclaimed James, who was close by Sasha.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" shouted Gary, pointing at James.

Gary's Squirtle used Water Gun, hitting James in the face.

"Nidoran (F) use Scratch!" shouted Sasha.

Nidoran (F) ran forward and used Scratch on Koffing before using Scratch on James' face, leaving Scratch marks on them and sending Koffing flying through the air and crashing into Jessie. Meowth continued to sweatdrop at how both of the two and their Pokemon weren't doing so well.

Sasha's Nidoran (F) and Nidoran (M) started glowing, and Sasha smiled as he watched his two Nidoran get bigger as they evolved while everyone else gasped in surprise.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Meowth. "They're evolving!"

When the light died down, Sasha and everyone could see the evolved form of his two Nidoran. Sasha used his Pokedex and found out that Nidoran (F) evolved into Nidorina while Nidoran (M) evolved into Nidorino, but he already knew that.

 _"Congratulations, Nidorina, Nidorino,"_ said Sasha.

"Oh, yeah, we'll show you—" shouted Jessie before she was cut off.

"Nidorina, Nidorino, Poison Sting!" said Sasha.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" shouted Gary.

Nidorina and Nidorino used Poison Sting, shooting out poisonous needles while Gary's Squirtle used Water Gun. The three attacks mixed together and continued toward Jessie, James, and Meowth. There was an explosion before the three was sent blasting off into the air with swirls in their eyes.

Momo ran over and got down on her hands and knees, repeatedly bowing, making her gigantic titties bounce and the button pop off, letting her titties spill out of her nurse outfit.

"Sasha-sama! You did it! You saved the Pokemon!" exclaimed Momo, taking his left leg and kissing up and down it as she worshiped him before stopping. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Sasha and Morina blushed while Gary looked away with a blush on his face in embarrassment. Ash was neutral and didn't show any reaction while the orange-haired girl was glaring at Sasha.

Later in the very early morning, long before the sun came up, Sasha was woken up by Morina, who splashed him with a gallon bucket of hot water. Sasha had explained to Morina his plans last night when she was dressing him for bed, which was why she woke him up so early in the morning while it was still dark out. After Morina muffled his screech with her hand, she went about drying him off before dressing him in his maid outfit.

Once dressed, Sasha gathered his things and left the room with Morina. They made their way through the Pokemon Center in the darkness to the lobby before they started making their way to a part of the destroyed walls from yesterday evening.

"And where do you think you're going, little sis?" came a recognizable voice.

Sasha spun around to see Gary standing a bit farther away with his arms across his stomach and his bag on his back.

"Gary," said Sasha.

"I had a feeling you would try sneaking out, and I'm coming with you," said Gary.

Sasha sighed. "Alright, but let's get going."

Gary smiled before making his way over to them.

Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way outside of the Pokemon Center. Once outside, Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way through Viridian City toward Viridian Forest before going inside.

After going inside of Viridian Forest, Sasha, Morina, and Gary started making their way through it, but as they went, they came upon some Trainers who challenged Sasha to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Rick, who had a Weedle and a Caterpie, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Nidorina. The second Trainer they came across was a boy named Doug, who had two Weedles and a Kakuna, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Pidgeotto. The third Trainer they came across was a boy named Anthony, who had two Caterpies, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Nidorino.

After the last battle, Sasha decided to take a break to get something to drink and train up his Pokemon. He wanted to make them stronger, and any amount of time training and challenges along the way was more than welcome. Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued through Viridian Forest until they found a clearing.

"This is a good place," stated Sasha.

"I'll get to preparing everything, My Lady," replied Morina with a bow.

She went about setting up a luxurious table with chairs included before she went about making something to drink. It wasn't long when Morina carried over and presented the luxurious beverage to Sasha and Gary. Once the beverage was served, Morina stood there by the table and waited. Sasha went about drinking the beverage like a princess while enjoying the nice weather. Gary continued to look at Sasha until he started drinking before he tried to follow his example. Morina continued to stand by the table, occasionally refilling their glasses.

When finished, Sasha got up and pulled out five Luxury Balls before throwing them, calling out his Pidgeotto, Nidorina, Nidorino, Growlithe, and Magikarp. Eevee ran over from the table and gathered with the others. The first thing Sasha did was show them the Pokemon Egg, which all of her Pokemon was excited and curious about. Unlike other people's Pokemon, which might debate about what Pokemon it was, Sasha's Pokemon didn't care. Once done showing them the Pokemon Egg, Sasha put it away before turning to his Pokemon.

"Alright, listen up," said Sasha, getting his Pokemon's attention. "We are going to do some training to make you all stronger, and I'll be rotating my Pokemon in and out."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered, excited to do some more training to get stronger.

"Here is how we are going to do the training," stated Sasha, getting his Pokemon to quiet down and pay attention. "Pidgeotto and Nidorina, you two will train together. Eevee and Nidorino, you two will train together. Growlithe, you are on standby this time and will switch with one of the others. As for you, Magikarp, we will be working on the same training as last time." Sasha clapped his hands. "Now, let's spread out and do some training."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered before they spread out in different places in the clearing and started sparing with each other while Growlithe watched, waiting for his turn. As they was doing that, Sasha recalled Magikarp before going to a different spot and recalling out Magikarp.

"Alright, Magikarp, what you are going to try doing is tackling this rock," said Sasha, pointing to a small stump of a rock. "Just like last time, if you don't do it, try not to be discouraged and keep at it."

"Understood, My Lady! I'll do my best!" exclaimed Magikarp.

Sasha smiled at Magikarp. _"If you get tired or the sunlight is too much, just let me know."_

Sasha made his way back to the table and sat down, going back to drinking the luxurious beverage while watching as her Pokemon trained with each other except for Magikarp, who was regulated to try and tackle a rock.

While they was doing that, a gold Caterpie and a Weedle were watching Sasha from a bush ever since the three came into the clearing. They continued to watch them but was surprised by several things. The first thing they was surprised by was the luxurious table and chairs, which made them start to fantasize. The second thing they was surprised by was when they saw Sasha's Pokemon, which was mostly all a different color than they should be. However, they was impressed the most when they saw Sasha's Pokemon start training and how strong they was.

Sasha continued to relax at the table, drinking the luxurious beverage while watching his Pokemon train when a rustle from a bush nearby caught their attention. Sasha, Morina, and Gary turned to look at it just as a gold Caterpie and a Weedle jumped out and turned to look at Sasha. The gold Caterpie was a little smaller than most Caterpie with a height of around eight inches.

"Me want to come with you! Me want to come with you!" exclaimed Caterpie with shining eyes of hope.

"Me, too! Me, too!" exclaimed Weedle.

Sasha smiled at them. _"Sure, you can come with me."_

Caterpie and Weedle was surprised when they heard Sasha speak to them without speaking.

 _"But I can only keep six Pokemon at a time with me,"_ continued Sasha.

Caterpie and Weedle recovered before letting him know that it was alright. Sasha took out two Luxury Balls and set them down in front of Caterpie and Weedle, who was more than glad to touch them and allow Sasha to catch them. Once they was caught, the two Luxury Balls disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

"What was that?" asked Eevee.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Pidgeotto.

Sasha turned to look at his Pokemon to see that they was all over by him.

"I just caught a gold Caterpie and a Weedle," answered Sasha.

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered happily until Sasha clapped his hands, getting their attention.

"Alright, everyone, back to training," said Sasha.

Sasha's Pokemon took off as they spread out in different places and went back to sparing with each other while Growlithe watched, waiting for his turn, and Magikarp was regulated to try and tackle a rock.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fourth chapter of Pokemon Stardom. I do hope you like it. I was going to add a little more to this, but I decided to save that for the next chapter. None the less, I think the chapter turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. The chapter is pretty straight forward, so I don't think there is much I need to mention in this chapter. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Stardom.

 **Note:** Whether or not this story will have any relationship or not will depend on you, so feel free to drop a comment about what you would like to see in the story. As of right now, I have the relationship status set on Multi and Other until I get any information on what kind of relationships anyone would like to see.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha is a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means Noble One, which is similar to Alice, which means Noble Kind. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means Dream, which is similar to Nina, which means Dreamer. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means Sun, which is similar to Kianga, which means Sunshine. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences. I take no credit for the last name.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a boy in the story, except when people speak or think about him. So if I make a mistake on that, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

If there is any specific order of the Regions that you would like me to do, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least some of the regions are the same as Ash and gang.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	5. Butterfly, Samurai, and Pewter City Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash arrived at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and met with Sasha and Gary. That was followed by three trouble makers breaking into the Pokemon Center to steal Pokemon. However, the trio was stopped by the combined force of Sasha and Gary's Pokemon. What adventures will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

After a little while, Sasha got up and made his way closer to his Pokemon before clapping his hands, getting his Pokemon's attention.

"Listen up. I'm going to be switching you up and exchanging two of you," said Sasha. "Growlithe has to be with me at all times, so he isn't an option. Nidorina, Nidorino, you two are up."

"Yes, Mistress!" replied Nidorina and Nidorino.

Sasha smiled before taking out two Luxury Balls and recalling Nidorina and Nidorino. After he got the Luxury Balls, Sasha threw them, calling out his Pokemon. "Caterpie, Weedle, come on out!"

Caterpie and Weedle came out in front of him and looked around at their surroundings.

Sasha made his way over to the table before he started going through his bag.

"What is she doing?" asked Caterpie and Weedle in female voices.

"It's a boy that moved here from the Sinnoh Region, not a girl," replied Eevee, "and you'll find out."

Caterpie and Weedle looked like they was thunderstruck.

The two recovered just as Sasha finished pulling one hundred and twenty Vitamins out of his bag, leaving him with two hundred and forty left. He made his way back over to his Pokemon.

"Caterpie, Weedle, these are for you two," said Sasha, placing sixty Vitamins in front of them.

"T-T-These are for me?" questioned Caterpie, looking as if she had tears in her eyes from the kindness.

"That's right, these are for you, Caterpie, Weedle," said Sasha.

"Thank you, Sir!" exclaimed Weedle.

"Uh, she prefers to be referred to as a girl," stated Eevee, getting Caterpie and Weedle's attention.

"Oh," said Weedle looking back at Sasha. "Thank you, Mistress!"

"T-T-Thank you! T-T-Thank you so much, My Lady!" cried Caterpie with tears flowing from her eyes.

Magikarp understood Caterpie more than anyone else, considering she was the weakest Pokemon, yet Sasha was so generous to include her despite her weakness.

"You're very much welcome," replied Sasha as he went about opening the Vitamin jars for Caterpie and Weedle.

They went about drinking them.

Just as Caterpie and Weedle finished, Caterpie was so touched by Sasha's kindness that she started to spray silk from her mouth. Sasha gasped in surprise and watched as Caterpie covered her body, signaling her evolution. Gary and Morina came over, and the three continued to watch as Caterpie continued to get bigger. When Caterpie was finished, Sasha and everyone could see the evolved form of Caterpie.

"Congratulations, Metapod!" exclaimed Sasha as he hugged her.

After hugging Metapod, Sasha stepped back and took his Pokedex out before scanning her with it.

"Metapod!" said the Pokedex. "Caterpie's next stage! It has incased its body in a hard shell! This specimen is larger and reached this stage much faster than any previously discovered Pokemon of this variety!"

"That's incredible, especially considering it was smaller before," said Gary.

Sasha put his Pokedex away before turning to his Pokemon.

"Alright, listen up," said Sasha with a smile, getting his Pokemon's attention. "Here is how we are going to do the training. Eevee, you will be training with Growlithe now. Weedle, you will be training with Pidgeotto. As for you, Metapod, you'll be training with Magikarp." Sasha clapped his hands. "Now, let's spread out and continue with training."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered before they spread out in different places in the clearing to spare with each other. Weedle looked determined despite being at a disadvantage while Magikarp looked honored to have a sparing partner. As the others went back to sparing, Sasha picked up Metapod before taking her over to where Magikarp was at.

"Alright, Magikarp, I want you to practice and show Metapod what to do," said Sasha. "Just like you been doing, but this time I want you two to practice against each other."

"Leave it to me, My Lady!" exclaimed Magikarp.

Sasha smiled at Magikarp before making his way back to the table and sitting down, going back to relaxing while watching his Pokemon train. During the battle, Weedle's determination caused it to evolve into Kakuna. From that point on, Sasha continued to switch and exchange his Pokemon, allowing all of his Pokemon to participate in the training but continued rotating between Metapod and Kakuna for Magikarp, who looked like she had tears of happiness, touched at having another partner to train with. As the training continued, Metapod sprung forward and managed to tackle Magikarp before she started glowing, signaling her evolution.

Sasha, Morina, and Gary gasped before they ran over and watched as Metapod's shell cracked open before its evolved form slowly came out. When the process was complete, Metapod's evolved form flew into the air and stretched its wings, flying around in the sky.

"Congratulations, Butterfree!" exclaimed Sasha with shining eyes of excitement, looking irresistibly cute.

Sasha took his Pokedex out before scanning Butterfree with it.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon!" said the Pokedex. "Caterpie's final stage! The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust! As a result, this specimen can fly about even in rain! This specimen is larger and reached this stage much faster than any previous discovered Pokemon of this variety!"

Sasha put his Pokedex away before looking up at his Butterfree with Morina and Gary. They was too in awe of Sasha's Butterfree to even speak. His Butterfree was one foot taller than any other Butterfree, making her height four feet seven inches, which was taller than Sasha. Her body was a little lighter of a shade of purple with pink limbs, green eyes, and pink-tinged wings.

"Impressive, little sis," said Gary, breaking the silence, patting Sasha on the back.

Sasha smiled. "Alright, training is over." Instead of recalling his Pokemon right away, Sasha took out his Pokedex before he started looking through it.

"Trying to decide which Pokemon you should exchange?" asked Gary.

Sasha looked over at him. "Yeah."

"Why not just send your Pidgeotto, My Lady?" asked Morina. "You said you wanted to keep a flying type with you."

"That's true," said Gary with a nod.

"Okay," Sasha agreed.

He recalled his Pokemon to their Luxury Balls before exchanging his Pokemon around so that now he had Eevee, Butterfree, Bluish-purple Growlithe, Nidorina, Nidorino, and Magikarp, not including the Pokemon Egg.

"Alright, let's get ready to continue," said Sasha when he finished.

"I'll pack everything up immediately, My Lady," replied Morina with a bow.

"Sounds good," said Sasha.

Morina went about packing everything up, and the three continued on their way. Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued making their way through Viridian Forest toward the next city, but as they went, they soon came upon two more Trainers. The first Trainer was a boy named Charlie, who had two Metapods and a Caterpie, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Eevee. The second Trainer they came across was a boy named Sammy, who had a Weedle, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Growlithe, much to the boy's shock and Gary's amusement when he saw his Growlithe.

After the last battle, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued making their way through Viridian Forest toward the next city.

"Are we going the right way?" asked Gary, looking around.

"I'm not sure," answered Sasha.

"Well, the forest looks like it's getting thicker," stated Gary.

All of a sudden, there was a large bolt of lightning that shot up in the air, getting their attention.

Sasha turned and continued through Viridian Forest, following the bolt of lightning with Morina and Gary, and they soon came to some vines.

"Sasha-sama, allow me," said Morina.

"Sounds good," replied Sasha.

Morina took out some gardening tools and started making a path through the vines, not wanting Sasha to ruin his clothing, but they soon came to some downed trees. Thankfully Morina was trained to handle many chores in the Kusunoki mansion, so she was more than capable of handling such a task. She took out an ax before she started making a path through the downed trees, followed by the bushes and tall grass. Sasha and Gary continued to follow behind her, and as they continued, Sasha noticed the place seemed to get thicker the father in and be untouched by humans. Well, at least until now. The farther they got, the denser the forest got, and sunlight barely filtered through the trees. Sasha could see Pokemon all over and sometimes even crossing their path through the dense forest, but the Pokemon they saw was ones he already caught or evolved forms of the ones he caught.

Morina, Sasha, and Gary soon saw a break in the dense forest and came out in a meadow clearing. They looked around until Sasha saw a Pikachu with a black heart-shaped mark near the end of its tail, but that was all he was able to see as Pikachu had its back to him.

"It's a Pikachu," said Sasha.

"Yeah, but it's different," stated Gary.

"Huh?" questioned Pikachu in a female voice as her ears perked up.

Pikachu started looking around until her eyes landed on Sasha, Morina, and Gary, but her eyes continued to linger on Sasha.

"It's a female Trainer!" exclaimed Pikachu with shining eyes, showing her excitement.

Sasha was able to see that the Pikachu was different from other Pikachu. She had light blue eyes and a tuft of fur that hanged down between her eyes over her forehead.

"She's a boy that moved here from the Sinnoh Region, not a girl, but she prefers to be referenced as a girl," replied Eevee, who was on Sasha's right shoulder.

Pikachu looked like she was thunderstruck.

"What is this place?" asked Gary, looking around.

"It doesn't seem to be on the map," stated Morina, who was looking at a map.

"Uncharted area?" questioned Gary.

"That seems to be the case," said Morina.

"Gramps will be surprised by this," said Gary.

"That's true," Sasha agreed, "but that is the fun of walking."

It took Pikachu a little bit to recover, and when she did, she looked around until she saw Sasha and Gary sitting at a luxurious table drinking a luxurious beverage. Pikachu wondered how long she was out of it.

"Oh, I see you recovered," said Sasha, noticing Pikachu looking at them.

"How long was I out?" asked Pikachu.

"Only a few minutes," replied Sasha.

Pikachu blinked, eyeing her suspiciously. "You can understand me?"

"Girl, you're talking to the only person that can understand and speak to Pokemon in their head," replied Eevee. "Allow me to introduce to you, Your Mistress, Sasha Kusunoki."

 _"Don't ask me how, because I don't really know myself,"_ added Sasha.

Pikachu was impressed and ran over in front of Sasha, looking up at her.

"What was you doing?" asked Sasha.

"Training," answered Pikachu.

Sasha smiled. "Training, huh."

"Yeah, that's all I can do. It's not like any Trainer wants me," said Pikachu.

Sasha frowned. _"Why do you say that?"_

"No Trainer has came here, so no one caught me," answered Pikachu, "and I'm looking for a strong Trainer."

 _"Well, I wouldn't call myself strong, and I don't know what I want to do yet, but your more than welcome to join me,"_ said Sasha. _"I know, how about I introduce you to my other Pokemon."_

Sasha pulled out his Luxury Balls before throwing them, calling out his Pokemon. Pikachu was amazed when she saw all the different colors of Sasha's Pokemon.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Sasha's Pokemon stood proudly near the table, except Eevee, who was on Sasha's right shoulder.

"I'd like to join you, that is if you will have me," said Pikachu.

 _"Why wouldn't I want you?"_ asked Sasha. _"Is it because you're different?"_

Pikachu looked down at the ground.

 _"I don't care if your different or not, and none of my Pokemon do either,"_ said Sasha.

Pikachu looked up at Sasha before looking around at his Pokemon, who all agreed with him.

Sasha started going through his bag.

"What is she doing?" asked Pikachu.

"You'll find out soon," answered Eevee.

Sasha pulled out sixty Vitamins, leaving him with only one hundred and eighty, which was enough for three more Pokemon.

"Pikachu, these are for you," said Sasha, placing the sixty Vitamins in front of her.

"T-T-These are for me?" questioned Pikachu, looking as if she had tears in her eyes.

"That's right, these are for you, Pikachu," said Sasha.

"T-T-Thank you! T-T-Thank you so much, My Lady!" cried Pikachu with tears flowing from her eyes.

She felt touched and happy to have met such a generous kind-spirited Trainer.

"You're very much welcome," replied Sasha as he went about opening the Vitamin jars for Pikachu.

She went about drinking them.

When Pikachu finished, Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Pikachu, who was more than happy to touch it with her tail and be sucked inside. She didn't give any struggle and was caught before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab. With that done, Sasha and Gary went about finishing their beverage before they packed up and moved on.

They made their way out of the meadow and back on course, which didn't take them long thanks to the path that they made to the meadow. When they got there, Sasha went about finding a spot that would be good enough to get in some training and relaxation.

Sasha called his Pokemon out and didn't even need to tell them what to do for training. All of his Pokemon broke off into their groups and chose their own partners to spar with, even going so far as asking Sasha if he can exchange a Pokemon. While they did that, Morina went about setting everything up before preparing lunch. It wasn't long when Morina carried over and presented the luxurious lunch to Sasha and Gary. Once lunch was served, Morina stood there by the table and waited. Sasha went about eating and drinking like a princess while enjoying the nice weather. Gary continued to look at Sasha until he started eating and drinking before he tried to follow his example. Morina continued to stand by the table, occasionally refilling their glasses.

When done eating lunch, Morina went about packing everything up while Sasha, Gary, and Sasha's Pokemon relaxed around the area until Morina was done. Once Morina had everything packed up and taken care of, Sasha got up and recalled his Pokemon.

"Hiya!" cried a voice as Sasha, Morina, and Gary was about to leave.

Gary had just enough time to pull Sasha toward him as a sword from a boy dressed like some samurai skimmed past his head and touched his hair.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" shouted Gary, looking at the boy. "You almost cut my little sis!"

"It's just a rubber sword," said the boy, bending the sword.

"Don't scare someone like that!" shouted Morina as a kitchen knife skimmed past the boy's throat and impaled a tree.

"I-I-I," stuttered the boy, a bit blue in the face.

"What if you cut my little sis's beautiful hair!" shouted Gary. "Do you have any idea who you tried to attack! This is my little sis, Sasha Kusunoki, and I'm Gary Oak. We come from Pallet Town!"

The boy's face literally paled when he heard the name Kusunoki.

"Aha, so you confess that your Pokemon Trainers from the town of Pallet," the boy managed to choke out in his terrified state.

"Yeah, why?" questioned Gary.

"I h-h-have been searching the forest for y-y-you," stuttered the boy. "A Pokemon match. Let us see who triumphs. J-Just don't k-kill me!"

Morina knocked him on his knees. "Apologize to My Lady!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" the boy screamed out the apology.

"Good, you can get up now," said Morina.

The boy got back up, looking at Sasha and Gary.

"So, how do you plan to do this Pokemon Battle?" asked Gary.

"Well… Ummm…" said the boy, trying to figure out how to do the battle.

"How about you battle both of them?" suggested Morina.

"What? But that's unfair," said the boy.

"Unfair?" questioned Morina with a glare, making the boy's face pale. "Do you not have more than one Pokemon?"

"I-I-I have two," the boy stuttered out.

"Then they will use one Pokemon each," stated Morina.

"Oh, I see," said the boy. "Alright, so who is first?"

"My little sis can go first," said Gary stepping to the side.

Sasha smiled and made his way forward in front of the samurai.

"I got just the Pokemon for a cute girl, but don't expect me to go easy on ya!" exclaimed the boy before getting a Poke Ball and throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Pokeball, go!"

The boy's Pokemon came out in front of him and was a Metapod. If Sasha weren't raised as a proper lady, he would have fallen over anime style. Gary sweatdropped as he saw the Pokemon that the boy called out.

 _"Interesting, a Metapod. I got just the Pokemon,"_ thought Sasha before he pulled out his Pokedex and went about exchanging his Pokemon.

"What are you doing?" questioned the boy.

Gray face planted into the ground while Sasha sweatdropped. How stupid was the boy?

Gary got back up. "She's using the Pokedex to exchange her Pokemon. Everyone knows you can use the Pokedex to exchange one Pokemon with another."

"What? Seriously!" exclaimed the samurai.

Gary palmed his face. "Yes, yes, you can."

"Huh, alright, bring out your baby Pokemon," said the boy.

Sasha stopped and looked up. He was attempted to send out his Butterfree just to see the boy's reaction but decided against it. Sasha finished the exchange and took the Luxury Ball before throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. _"Kakuna, come on out."_

Sasha's Kakuna came out in front of him.

"A Kakuna," said the boy, a bit surprised, much to Gary's amusement. "Alright, let's see what you got."

 _"Kakuna, use this opportunity to practice tackling,"_ said Sasha, deciding to take advantage of the opportunity to help train his Kakuna.

"Yes, Mistress," replied Kakuna.

Kakuna continued to try to tackle the boy's Metapod while the boy continued to wait for the girl to make a move.

"Are you going to make a move?" asked the boy after a while.

Sasha smiled. "…"

The boy and Sasha continued to look at each other for a bit when suddenly Kakuna sprung forward toward Metapod quickly.

"Ah! Metapod, Harden," said the boy.

Metapod used Harden just in time as Kakuna hit it with Tackle, but Kakuna's attack cracked the shell a little.

"Oh, no, Metapod, Harden," said the boy, panicking a bit.

Metapod used Harden again.

Sasha sweatdropped. _"Does his Pokemon only know Harden?"_

At that precise moment, Kakuna's shell cracked, and she started glowing, signaling her evolution.

The boy gasped. "I don't believe it!"

Sasha smiled and watched as Kakuna's evolved form slowly came out. When the process was complete, Kakuna's evolved form flew into the air, flying around the battlefield.

 _"Congratulations, Beedrill!"_ exclaimed Sasha with shining eyes of excitement, looking irresistibly cute.

Sasha took his Pokedex out before scanning Beedrill with it, getting information on his Pokemon.

 _"Beedrill, use Twineedle_ _,"_ said Sasha.

Beedrill took off toward Medapod quickly.

"Oh, no, Metapod, Harden!" shouted the boy.

Metapod tried to use Harden but wasn't quick enough as Beedrill hit it with Twineedle, making Metapod faint.

"Metapod return," said the samurai recalling his Pokemon. He walked over to Sasha. "You're a great Pokemon Trainer. Congratulation on your victory."

Sasha smiled and stepped to the side.

"Huh?" questioned Samurai.

"She doesn't speak to many people," stated Gary as he walked forward. "You ready to go?"

Gary's battle started with the boy calling out his Pincer while Gary called out his Squirtle. Gary thrashed the boy's Pincer, venting his anger out on the boy's Pokemon for its Trainer almost having hurt his little sis. The battle didn't last very long, and Sasha, Gary, and Morina continued on their way.

After wandering through Viridian Forest for three days battling Trainers, training his Pokemon, and getting some food and rest, Sasha finally arrived in Pewter City with Morina and Gary.

"We finally made it to Pewter City," stated Gary.

"Pewter City is gray. The color of stone," came a voice, making Sasha, Morina, and Gary look down to see a man sitting below them. "This town's always been famous for stone."

"Huh, what the?" questioned Gary. "Who's this old guy?"

"The name's Flint, and you're standing on some of my merchandise, young woman," answered the man.

Sasha stepped off the stone that he was standing on and walked around before turning around, bowing politely to the man, surprising him with the jester. He stood back up and turned before continuing into Pewter City with Morina and Gary. His first destination was the Pokemon Center, as he wanted to make sure his Pokemon was in top condition. He still didn't know what he wanted to do, but what he did know was that he wanted to make his Pokemon stronger.

After a while of wandering through Pewter City, they finally found the Pokemon Center. Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way to the doors that opened up automatically, allowing them to make their way inside only for Sasha to freeze at seeing a Nurse Joy behind the front desk.

 _"Another Nurse Joy!"_ thought Sasha. _"But she doesn't appear to be Momo."_

Sasha can tell just by glancing that this Nurse Joy wasn't Momo as she had small breasts, not that Sasha cared as he knew that even a flat girl could be beautiful. He made his way to the counter with Morina and Gary, getting Nurse Joy's attention, who looked up at them. Nurse Joy ran around the counter and got down on her hands and knees, repeatedly bowing.

"Sasha-sama, it's a pleasure to have you here at Pewter City!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, taking his left leg and kissing up and down it as she worshiped him.

"It's about time that someone recognizes my little sister," stated Gary.

Nurse Joy stopped and looked at him. "Well, actually, my younger sister Momo told me about her."

Sasha wasn't surprised to find out that Momo was younger.

Nurse Joy got back up and went around the counter. "What can I do for you, Sasha-sama?"

Sasha set her bag on the counter and started going through it, pulling out five Luxury Balls and his Pokemon Egg and placing them on the front desk. Eevee jumped down off Sasha's right shoulder onto the counter next to the Luxury Balls.

"Yes, I'll get right to taking care of your Pokemon, Sasha-sama," stated Nurse Joy. "I've heard great things about you! Very great things!" She picked up the tray of Sasha's Luxury Balls and Eevee before turning slightly. "Have you seen that poster?" 

While Nurse Joy took Sasha's Pokemon out of the lobby, Sasha turned around and looked around the lobby until he saw a poster that Gary was looking at and walked over.

"Pokemon League Regional Championships," Sasha read. "I bet I can make my Pokemon a lot stronger there."

"That you could," stated Gary. "So, little sis, you going to join?"

"Are you going to start calling me names since I'll be a rival?" asked Sasha.

"What? Why would I do that?" questioned Gary. "You're my little sis. It would be an honor to face you at the Pokemon League Regional Championships."

Sasha shook his head and smiled.

A little later, Sasha was at the front desk with Morina and Gary.

"No more waiting, Sasha-Sama," said Nurse Joy. "I'm happy to inform you that your Eevee and other Pokemon are exceptionally well taken care of and fully recovered."

Sasha smiled before he went about collecting his Pokemon.

After collecting his Pokemon, Sasha pulled out his Pokedex and held it out to Nurse Joy.

"Of course, Sasha-sama. I'll get right to registering you for the Pokemon League Regional Championship," replied Nurse Joy with a smile. 

Sasha smiled.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fifth chapter of Pokemon Stardom. I do hope you like it. The chapter is pretty straight forward, so I don't think there is much I need to mention in this chapter. None the less, I think the chapter turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Stardom.

 **Note:** Whether or not this story will have any relationship or not will depend on you, so feel free to drop a comment about what you would like to see in the story. As of right now, I have the relationship status set on Multi and Other until I get any information on what kind of relationships anyone would like to see.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha is a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means Noble One, which is similar to Alice, which means Noble Kind. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means Dream, which is similar to Nina, which means Dreamer. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means Sun, which is similar to Kianga, which means Sunshine. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences. I take no credit for the last name.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a boy in the story, except when people speak or think about him. So if I make a mistake on that, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

If there is any specific order of the Regions that you would like me to do, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least some of the regions are the same as Ash and gang.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	6. First Gym and Arrival at Mt. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way through Viridian Forest, where Sasha caught some new Pokemon and his Caterpie evolved into Metapod before evolving once more into Butterfree. That was followed by Sasha, Morina, and Gary running into a boy dressed as a samurai, who they battled before they arrived in Pewter City, where they met Nurse Joy. What adventures will they get into next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

As Nurse Joy went about registering Sasha for the Pokemon League Regional Championship, Sasha made his way over to a booth with Gary and sat down to wait. Morina disappeared, leaving Sasha and Gary, startling Gary and Nurse Joy, who looked like they had an exclamation despite not saying anything.

"I swear those maids and butlers of yours are ghosts," stated Gary.

Sasha giggled cutely.

Nurse Joy went about finishing with registering Sasha for the Pokemon League Regional Championship while Gary made his way to the video phones to call his grandpa.

"Sasha-sama, you're all registered," called Nurse Joy.

Gary had just finished his call, which didn't take long, considering he called his grandpa to ask about the money and let him know where they was. Sasha got up and made his way over to the counter as Gary made his way over, taking his Pokedex from Nurse Joy before putting it away in his bag.

Sasha and Gary made their way to the doors that opened up automatically, allowing them to go out into Pewter City.

After a while of wandering through Pewter City, Sasha and Gary finally found the Pewter City Gym and made their way to the doors, pushing them open as they made their way into the silent dark Gym.

"We request a battle with the leader of this Gym!" shouted Gary through the darkness.

"Who dares challenge me?" question a male voice as a light flashed on.

Sasha and Gary turned to look at where the voice came from to see a brown skin man with black hair and squinty eyes. He was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt, a green vest, and brown pants.

The man gasped when he noticed the cute girl's Eevee on her right shoulder was a different color, much to Gary's amusement.

"A cute girl?" questioned the man after getting over his initial shock.

Sasha took out a Luxury Ball, holding it out at the man.

"A Poke Ball, and one in a different color?" questioned the man, sounding a bit surprised.

"You must be the leader," stated Gary. "We are from Pallet, and we challenge you!"

"Is this your first Gym match?" questioned the man.

Sasha nodded her head.

The man frowned, wondering if the girl was mute, but decided to shrug it off.

"A Gym match is different from other battles," stated the man. "This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules."

"…"

"We will use two Pokemon each, understood?" asked the man standing up.

Sasha nodded his head.

"How long have you been with that Pokemon?" questioned the man.

Sasha held up five fingers.

"Yes, your Eevee is in it's cutest stage. It can't win," stated the man.

"…"

"Hey, are you looking down on my little sis's Pokemon!" shouted Gary.

"Suit yourself. As Gym Leader, I have to accept every challenge, so let's get this over with," said the man as he snapped his fingers.

Gary was startled and started looking around the room, expecting a maid or butler to appear out of nowhere, wondering if this man was prestigious like his little sis.

The lights flashed on, revealing that they was in a room before some rocky terrain started coming out. Sasha and Gary was out of the way on the other side, so they waited. The man jumped down, holding out a Poke Ball.

"Let the match begin," said the man, "but first, one of you can go over there and wait."

He pointed to the stands nearby, and Sasha nodded his head before he went over to them and sat down to watch.

The battle between Gary and the Pewter Gym Leader got underway, and it didn't take long for the battle to come to an end with Gary's victory.

Once the battle was over and Gary got his badge, Sasha got up and made his way over.

"Um, do you mind waiting for a little bit?" asked the man.

Sasha shook his head.

The man smiled at the girl before he left the room for a little while. He wasn't gone long when he returned to the room where Sasha and Gary was.

"Are you ready?" asked the man.

Sasha nodded his head.

Sasha walked over to the spot Gary was previous while Gary made his way to the benches to watch.

Sasha took out a Luxury Ball before throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. _"Nidorina, come on out!"_

Nidorina came out in front of him.

"A poison type," said the man. "Not the wisest of choices, cute girl. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"…"

The man grabbed a Poke Ball and called his Pokemon out, "Geodude, go!"

Geodude came out in front of him.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.

 _"Nidorina, dodge it and get in close,"_ said Sasha.

Geodude went to Tackle Nidorina, but Nidorina was too fast and dodged the attack.

 _"What the? No, way! It's so fast,"_ thought the man. "Don't let it get away, Geodude!"

Geodude was looking around trying to find Nidorina, but she was too fast for the Pokemon to track her. Nidorina moved in, getting closer to Geodude, but the man saw that.

"Geodude, behind you!" shouted the man.

Geodude turned around and used Tackle on Nidorina, but afterward, Geodude was stumbling around, looking a bit sick.

"No, Geodude!" shouted the man in worry as he noticed it was poisoned.

 _"Nidorina, Double Kick!"_ said Sasha.

Nidorina jumped into the air, flipped around twice, and shoot at Geodude with her foot extended using Double Kick, making it fly through the area and smash into a rock and faint.

The Gym Leader was shocked that a poison-type Pokemon defeated his Pokemon in only one move. He soon recovered from his shock.

"Return, Geodude," said the man returning Geodude and looking at Sasha. "Not bad cute girl, but your lucks about to run out." He grabbed another Poke Ball before calling his Pokemon out. "Let's go, Onix!"

Onix came out and roared at Nidorina, who didn't seem fazed.

 _"Nidorina, get in close,"_ said Sasha.

Nidorina took off fast toward Onix.

"Onix, don't let it get close," said the Gym Leader. "Use Dig!"

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground, making Nidorina come to a stop. Sasha and Nidorina stood there waiting for Onix to come up out of the ground, not worried at all. Onix came up and hit Nidorina, sending her flying back, but not very far, and Sasha's Nidorina looked like it took barely any damage.

 _"What? That was super-effective, but her Nidorina looks like it barely took any damage!"_ thought the man.

Sasha took out a Luxury Ball before recalling his Nidorina. _"Nidorina, return."_ He took out a different Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out his Pokemon. _"Butterfree, fly freely!"_

Sasha's Butterfree came out in front of him, flying in the air, looking at the rock snake Pokemon, ready for battle.

The Gym Leader gasped in shock when he saw Sasha's Butterfree, much to Gary's amusement, having never seen one so larger, not to mention an oddly different color.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the man after getting over his initial shock.

 _"Butterfree, dodge it!"_ said Sasha.

Onix charged forward at Butterfree to Tackle the Pokemon, but Butterfree dodged it in the air fast.

 _"No, way! It's so fast,"_ thought the man. "Onix, Tackle!"

 _"Butterfree, dodge it!"_ said Sasha.

Onix looked around until it saw Sasha's Butterfree and charged forward to Tackle her, but Butterfree dodged it in the air fast. Onix went after Butterfree and tried to catch her.

 _"Butterfree, dodge it!"_ said Sasha.

Butterfree dodged the rock snake Pokemon in the air.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the Gym Leader.

 _"Butterfree, dodge it!"_ said Sasha.

Onix charged forward at Butterfree to Tackle the Pokemon, but Butterfree dodged it fast. Onix went after Butterfree and tried to catch her.

 _"Butterfree, dodge it!"_ said Sasha.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the man.

 _"Butterfree, dodge it!"_ said Sasha.

Onix looked around until it saw Sasha's Butterfree and charged forward to Tackle her, but Butterfree dodged it quickly.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the man.

 _"Butterfree, counter it!"_ said Sasha.

Onix charged forward at Butterfree to Tackle the Pokemon, but Butterfree flew toward it quickly and hit it, making Onix fall onto the ground.

"Onix," said the man with a sweatdrop.

Onix got back up and looked at Sasha's Butterfree.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the Gym Leader.

 _"Butterfree, counter it!"_ said Sasha.

Onix charged forward at Butterfree to Tackle the Pokemon, but Butterfree flew toward it quickly and hit it, making Onix fall onto the ground. Onix got back up and looked at Sasha's Butterfree.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the Gym Leader.

 _"Butterfree, dodge it and use Stun Spore!"_ said Sasha.

Onix charged forward at Butterfree to Tackle her, but Butterfree dodged it fast. She flew through the air over Onix and flapped her wings, releasing an orange powder from them that paralyzed the rock snake Pokemon.

"Oh, no, Onix!" cried the man as he noticed his Pokemon was paralyzed, making Gary smirk. "Onix, Tackle!"

 _"Butterfree, String Shot!"_ said Sasha.

Onix tried to Tackle Butterfree, but it couldn't move. Butterfree used String Shot, covering the rock snake Pokemon, incapacitating it.

"Onix, Dig!" shouted the Gym Leader.

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground.

 _"Butterfree, high into the air,"_ said Sasha.

Butterfree flew up high into the air just as Onix came out of the ground, no longer covered in String Shot.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted the man.

 _"Butterfree, String Shot!"_ said Sasha.

Onix tried to Tackle Butterfree, but it couldn't move. Butterfree used String Shot, covering the rock snake Pokemon, incapacitating it temporarily.

"Onix, Dig!" shouted the Gym Leader.

Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground.

 _"Butterfree, high into the air,"_ said Sasha.

Butterfree flew up high into the air just as Onix came out of the ground, not longer covered in String Shot, but it was obvious that it was starting to tire out.

 _"Butterfree, Sleep Powder,"_ said Sasha.

Butterfree flew through the air above Onix and flapped her wings, releasing a shining blue powder from them that put Onix to sleep.

"Onix, return," said the man recalling his Pokemon.

The Gym Leader made his way over to Sasha.

"Cute girl," said the man, not knowing what the girl's name was, holding out his hand and opening it to reveal a badge. "This is the Boulder Badge. It's all yours."

Sasha smiled and took it before putting it away.

He took out a Luxury Ball before recalling his Butterfree. _"Butterfree, return."_

As Sasha recalled his Butterfree, Gary made his way over to him.

"As expected of my little sis," stated Gary before patting Sasha on the back.

They turned around and started making their way out of the Pewter City Gym when Morina appeared out of nowhere, startling Gary and the Gym Leader, who looked like they had an exclamation.

"How did your battle go, My Lady?" asked Morina.

Sasha smiled. "…"

"Good job, Sasha-sama," said Morina clapping her hands before she went through her bag, "and I got you two thousand and forty more vitamins."

Morina went about handing the two thousand and forty Vitamins to Sasha, who put them away in his bag.

With that done, Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way out of the Pewter Gym, leaving behind a shocked Gym Leader.

Once outside, Sasha made his way back to the Pokemon Center with Gary and Morina to make sure his Pokemon was in top condition before continuing on his journey. When they got to the Pokemon Center, Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way to the doors that opened up by themselves, allowing them to make their way inside.

"Oh, Sasha-sama, welcome back!" exclaimed Nurse Joy. "Let me have your Pokemon, and I'll go right to taking care of them."

Sasha smiled and made his way to the front desk, taking his bag off and placing it on the counter before he started going through it, pulling out five Luxury Balls and placing them on the front desk. Eevee jumped down off Sasha's right shoulder onto the counter next to the Luxury Balls.

Nurse Joy picked up the tray of Sasha's Luxury Balls and Eevee before taking them out of the lobby. While Nurse Joy was taking care of his Pokemon, Sasha made his way over to a booth with Morina and Gary and sat down to wait. It didn't take long when Nurse Joy returned, carrying the tray of Sasha's Luxury Balls and Eevee, who was being carried out on the tray.

"Sasha-sama, your Pokemon are ready," called Nurse Joy.

Sasha got up and put his bag on his back before making his way over to the counter with Morina and Gary. He took his bag off and set it on the front desk before he went about collecting his Pokemon. After collecting his Pokemon, Sasha made his way out of the Pokemon Center with Morina and Gary.

Once they came out of the Pokemon Center, Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way to the next city, but on their way, they soon came upon some Trainers who challenged Sasha to a battle. The first Trainer was a girl named Lass Janice, who had two Pidgeys, and he single-handedly won with just his Nidorino. The following Trainer they came across was a boy named Colton, who had two Caterpies and a Weedle, and he single-handedly won with just his Growlithe. The next Trainer they came across was a boy named Ben, who had a Rattata and Ekans, and he single-handedly won with just his Eevee.

After the last battle, Sasha, Morina, and Gary pressed on toward the next city, but on their way, they soon came upon some Trainers who challenged Sasha to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Greg, who had a Weedle, Kakuna, Caterpie, and Metapod, and he single-handedly won with just his Butterfree, much to the Trainer's shock and Gary's amusement. The second Trainer was a girl named Sally, who had a Rattata and Nidoran (F), and he single-handedly won with just his Nidorina. The following Trainer was a boy named James, who had a Caterpie and Metapod, and he single-handedly won with just his Nidorino. The next Trainer they came across was a boy named Calvin, who had a Spearow, and he single-handedly won with just his Growlithe.

When that battle was over, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued on their way to the next city, but on her way, a Jigglypuff came across their path, who wanted a female Trainer. Sasha offered the Jigglypuff to come with him despite not being female, and after Eevee and Sasha explained to Jigglypuff that he prefers to be referred to as a girl, she agreed. Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Jigglypuff, who was more than happy to allow the boy to catch her before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab.

With that taking care of, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued on their way and ran into another Trainer who challenged Sasha to a battle. The Trainer was a girl named Robbin, who had a Jigglypuff, and after a grueling and annoying battle, which resulted in Sasha having to bring out several of his Pokemon, he finally won the battle with his Eevee.

Once that was over, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued on their way to the next city and soon arrived at Mt. Moon. Sasha decided to take a break to get something to drink and train up his Pokemon. They continued to wander around the area for a bit until Sasha finally found a decent clearing in the forest with a river flowing through it.

"This looks like a good place," stated Sasha.

"It's a bit away from the mountain," said Gary.

"Yeah, but it's still in seeing distance," replied Sasha.

"I'll get to preparing everything, My Lady," said Morina with a bow.

"Sounds good," replied Sasha.

Morina went about setting up a luxurious table with chairs before she went about making something to drink. It wasn't long when Morina carried over and presented the luxurious beverage to Sasha and Gary. Once the beverage was served, Morina stood there by the table and waited. Sasha went about drinking the beverage like a princess while enjoying the nice weather. Gary continued to look at Sasha until he started drinking before he tried to follow his example. Morina continued to stand by the table, occasionally refilling their glasses.

"Well, I guess it's time to continue, huh?" asked Gary.

Sasha was about to reply when he got a vision. "Actually, I think I'll stay here for the next week and two days."

"What? Why?" questioned Gary.

"Those three that was causing trouble in Viridian City will be messing around here, and I plan to stop them," answered Sasha.

"Those three again?" questioned Gary.

"Yes," said Sasha.

"Then I'm staying too," said Gary.

"I'll get everything prepared, Sasha-sama," said Morina with a bow.

"Please do," stated Sasha.

Morina went about setting camp up there in the clearing for the next nine days.

While Morina was doing that, Sasha got up and pulled out five Luxury Balls before throwing them, calling out his Pokemon. "Everyone, come on out!"

Sasha's Butterfree, Nidorina, Nidorino, Growlithe, and Magikarp came out in front of him. Eevee jumped off Sasha's shoulder onto the ground and ran over to gather with the others.

"Alright, listen up," said Sasha with a clap of his hands, getting his Pokemon's attention. "For the next nine days, we are going to be staying here so you will have plenty of time to do whatever you want and train."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered, excited to get some time to enjoy doing whatever they want and train to get stronger.

"With that said, for the rest of today, you can go enjoy your time doing whatever you want," said Sasha.

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered, excited to have some free time to do whatever they want.

"My Lady, can I go in the water?" asked Magikarp.

"Of course you can," said Sasha. "Just make sure not to go too far away, and that goes for the rest of you too."

"Yes, Mistress," said some of his Pokemon while a couple called him My Lady.

Sasha recalled Magikarp back to her Luxury Ball before taking her over to the river and recalling her out. The rest of his Pokemon took off to do their own thing around the camp.

After letting Magikarp out in the river, Sasha made his way back to the table and sat down. Morina had finished setting up camp and refilled his glass before standing nearby the table.

It had been eight days since that day, and Sasha and Gary was sitting at the table while Morina was preparing breakfast. During the last seven days, Sasha had allowed his Pokemon to do whatever they wanted for three days, trained them on the fourth day, and allowed them to do whatever they wanted for the next three days.

"You know, I don't know why you haven't trained your Pokemon more often in the last seven days, little sis," said Gary.

"Gary, there is more to Pokemon than what meets the eyes," stated Sasha.

Gary decided to drop the topic. If there was one thing that Gary learned, it was that it was futile to argue with her. Something she picked up from her mother, her stubbornness, which was unparalleled, and besides, she was his little sis, so he preferred not to argue with her. Sure, she was indecisive, but once her mind was made up, there was no changing it. Although, that didn't stop him from having his own opinion on Pokemon. Never the less, he would never look down on his little sis's Pokemon.

It wasn't long when Morina carried over and presented the luxurious breakfast to Sasha and Gary. Once breakfast was served, Morina stood there by the table and waited. Sasha went about eating and drinking like a princess while enjoying the nice weather. Gary waited until Sasha started eating and drinking before he tried to follow his example. Morina continued to stand by the table, occasionally refilling their glasses.

When finished, Morina went about taking care of the dishes while Sasha got up and went over to where his Pokemon was.

"My Lady, are we going to do training?" asked Magikarp with shining eyes of hope.

"Of course we are," stated Sasha. "We are going to start training right now."

Sasha's Pokemon all cheered, excited to do some more training. Magikarp cheered the most, wanting to practice her tackling. Sure she was a little discouraged with her failed attempts, but she continued wanting to please her Lady.

"My Lady, I would like to spare with Butterfree," said Magikarp.

"Sounds good," said Sasha.

Butterfree felt honored to be Magikarp's training partner. The rest of his Pokemon broke off into their groups and chose their own partners to spar with, even going so far as asking Sasha if he can exchange a Pokemon. Sasha helped Magikarp over to a spot before leaving her in Butterfree's hands. He made his way back to the table and sat down to watch his Pokemon as they trained with each other.

"You know, when you do that, it makes me think you actually can understand what the Pokemon is saying," said Gary.

Sasha giggled cutely. If only he knew.

Sasha continued to sit at the table, watching his Pokemon as they trained with each other. After a little while, he got up and called for a couple to stop before exchanging one of his Pokemon and resuming the training. Sasha repeated the process, allowing all of his Pokemon to participate in the training. The training continued all day, pausing to take a short break at lunchtime when Morina notified Sasha before his Pokemon went back to training. Near the end of the day, when the training came to an end, Sasha's Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot, and his Rattata evolved into Raticate.

"Sasha-sama, your Pokemon Egg," said Morina.

Sasha turned to look at his bag to see that it was glowing. He gasped and ran over before he went through his bag and pulled out the Pokemon Egg that was glowing.

"It's going to hatch," said Morina.

"What do I do?" asked Sasha.

"Let me have your egg, My Lady," ordered Morina.

"Yes, Mistress!" replied Sasha as she handed her the egg.

Morina went about helping Sasha as she took the egg out of the Egg case before placing it on a blanket and making it nice and comfortable. Sasha's Pokemon was with them and watched, curious as to what the Pokemon will be. Sasha, Morina, Gary, and Sasha's Pokemon continued to watch the egg as it hatched to reveal a baby blue serpent-like Pokemon.

"What's Pokemon is that?" questioned Gary.

Sasha gasped. "It's a Dratini."

"A Dratini?" asked Gary.

"Dratini is a rare, Dragon-type Pokemon that you can't find in the wild," stated Sasha.

Gary gasped. "How come I didn't know that?"

"If you paid attention to Gramps lectures, you would know that," replied Sasha.

"But they are so boring."

"Which is why you don't know."

Sasha pulled his Pokedex out before scanning Dratini.

"Dratini, the dragon Pokemon!" said the Pokedex. "Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so in the large, powerful waterfalls."

Sasha's Pokemon was amazed and excited as they looked at the baby Dratini, welcoming the little Pokemon. Dratini went over to Sasha, who put his Pokedex away before putting his arm down, letting Dratini climb up on her and wrap around her neck. Sasha decided to use this time to give her newly hatched Dratini sixty Vitamins and catch it in the Luxury Ball that it came with before it disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

With that done, Sasha took out his Pokedex before he started looking through it.

"Trying to decide which Pokemon you should exchange?" asked Gary.

Sasha looked up at him. "Yeah."

"Why not just send your Butterfree, My Lady?" suggested Morina.

"Sounds good," replied Sasha.

He went about using his Pokedex to exchange his Pokemon around so that now he had Eevee, Dratini, Bluish-purple Growlithe, Nidorina, Nidorino, and Magikarp.

Later the next day, Morina went about packing everything up before they started making their way back through the forest. After a decent while, they finally got closer to Mt. Moon, and they heard a scream followed by a few recognizable voices.

"It's a bunch of Zubat."

"They're attacking that guy."

There was a moment of silence.

"Not these Zubat."

"This is no time for jokes! That guy needs our help!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Pikachu, Thundershock!"

There was a light show of a Thundershock being used.

"Are you okay?"

"Wow, you guys are the greatest," came a male voice. "I'm talking super fabulistic. I mean two thumbs up way up. The best rescue I ever had."

There was a light show of a Thundershock being used.

Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued on their way.

"They say a man's best friend is a Pokemon, and with you two, I believe it."

Sasha, Morina, and Gary came out of the forest to see Ash, the Pewter Gym Leader, and the orange-haired girl farther ahead with a man.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ash.

"I'm so moved," said the man. "Such friendship I thought I'd never see. When the Zubat began attacking me, I thought I was done for when who should arrive, two heroes, thanks to whom I'm alive. I'm Alive~! Thank you so much~! Thank you so much~!" His words trailed off as he saw Sasha, Morina, and Gary making their way toward them. "Huh? Who's that?"

Ash, the Pewter Gym Leader, and the orange-haired girl turned around to see Sasha.

"It's little sis," said Ash.

"Who?" asked the Pewter Gym Leader.

"Sasha," said Ash.

The Pewter Gym Leader smiled, glad to know the cute girl's name.

"How annoying! She's cuter than me!" shouted the orange-haired girl, glaring at Sasha, apparently still angry that he was cuter than her.

"It wouldn't take much," replied Gary.

"What did you say!" shouted the orange-haired girl with a tick mark on her head.

"Gary," growled Ash in irritation as he looked at him.

Gary smirked.

"So, why was the Zubat attacking you, Mister?" asked Ash, looking back at the man.

The man gasped. "Never call me Mister! My name's Seymour! Seymour, the Scientist! Knowledge, research, I'm Seymour, the Scientist!"

The man led them into a cave and through it, but as they walked through it, the Pewter Gym Leader looked behind them.

"They're gone," stated the Pewter Gym Leader.

Ash, the orange-haired girl, and Seymour turned to see Sasha was gone.

"Good riddance!" shouted the orange-haired girl in annoyance. "Forget about them!"

Ash and the Pewter Gym Leader looked at each other before shrugging.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the sixth chapter of Pokemon Stardom. I do hope you like it. As much as I'd like to mention something in this chapter, I'll save that for later. Other than that, the chapter is pretty straight forward, so I don't think there is much I need to mention in this chapter. The chapter got a little longer than I thought it would. None the less, I think the chapter turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Stardom.

 **Note:** Whether or not this story will have any relationship or not will depend on you, so feel free to drop a comment about what you would like to see in the story. As of right now, I have the relationship status set on Multi and Other until I get any information on what kind of relationships anyone would like to see.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha is a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means Noble One, which is similar to Alice, which means Noble Kind. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means Dream, which is similar to Nina, which means Dreamer. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means Sun, which is similar to Kianga, which means Sunshine. I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences. I take no credit for the last name.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a boy in the story, except when people speak or think about him. So if I make a mistake on that, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

If there is any specific order of the Regions that you would like me to do, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least some of the regions are the same as Ash and gang.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


	7. A Triple Mt. Moon Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Sasha and Gary took on the Pewter City Gym, and both won their first badge. That was followed by Sasha, Morina, and Gary arriving at Mt. Moon, where Sasha decided to stay for the next nine days. Then Sasha, Morina, and Gary ran into Ash and gang at Mt. Moon. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Meanwhile, a trio of three was inside Mt. Moon picking away at the rock.

"Now, this is much better," said Jessie. "All we got to do is pick at the rock until we find the treasure."

"Awe, but I want to find the cute girl," whined James.

"Yeah, me too," whined Meowth.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating the two across the head.

"Enough about the annoying twerp!"

"Who was that cute girl, anyway?" asked James.

"Who cares, that annoying twerp's far away from here," replied Jessie.

"Oh, I know, what if we caught that cute girl?" questioned Meowth with hearts in his eyes, suddenly getting a bright idea.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed James with hearts in his eyes.

"Are you out of your mind! I'm not going anywhere near that annoying twerp!"

"You're just jealous because the cute girl is much more beautiful than you," stated James.

"Yeah," Meowth agreed.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating the two across the head.

"Arrrr! I am not jealous! Did you enjoy being poisoned for a week!"

"That was awful," remarked Meowth, "but if we get that treasure, we can teach that cute girl a lesson."

"Enough about the annoying twerp, and pick the rock!" shouted Jessie irritated.

Unknown to the three, they was about to get more than what they bargained for as the person in question was heading their way.

Meanwhile, after following the others into the cave, Sasha, Morina, and Gary split up from them at a fork as Sasha decided to investigate the disturbance. They walked through Mt. Moon, making their way through the mountain, but as they continued, Sasha was challenged to a battle by a dark green Zubat that was larger than usual, which he fought with his Dratini. The battle wasn't too difficult, and Sasha caught Zubat in a Luxury Ball before she was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

When that was over, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued on their way through Mt. Moon, but on their way, they soon came upon some Trainers who challenged Sasha to a battle. The first Trainer they ran into was a boy named Kent, who had a Weedle and Kakuna, and Sasha single-handedly won with his Eevee. The following Trainer they ran into was a girl named Iris, who had a Clefairy, and Sasha single-handedly won with his Growlithe.

After that, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued on their way through the mountain, but on their way, they came upon a Paras that was upset at not having a Trainer. Sasha offered the Paras to come with him, which he agreed. He took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Paras, who was more than happy to touch it and be caught by the boy before being sent to Professor Oak's lab.

With that done, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued on their way through Mt. Moon, but on their way, they came upon some Trainers who challenged Sasha to a battle. The first Trainer was a weird boy named Jovan, who had a Magnemite and Voltorb, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Growlithe. The second Trainer was a boy named Robby, who had two Caterpie and Metapod, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Eevee. 

When that was over, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued on their way through the mountain, but as they went, Sasha was challenged to a battle by a gold Geodude, which he fought with his Nidorina and single-handedly won. Sasha caught the Geodude in a Luxury Ball before she was sent to Professor Oak's lab.

After that, Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way farther through Mt. Moon, but on their way, they soon came upon some Trainers who challenged Sasha to a battle. The first Trainer they ran into was a girl named Lass Miriam, who had an Oddish and Bellsprout, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Nidorino. The second Trainer they ran into was a boy named Josh, who had two Rattata and Zubat, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Dratini. The following Trainer they ran into was a hiker named Marcos, who had two Geodudes and an Onix, and Sasha single-handedly won with just his Nidorina.

When that battle was over, Sasha, Morina, and Gary continued making their way through the mountain, but they didn't run into any more Trainers. As they continued, they came upon a Clefairy, who wanted to join Sasha, and he welcomed the Pokemon before getting out a Luxury Ball and setting it down in front of her. Clefairy was more than happy to touch the Luxury Ball and allow the boy to catch her before being sent to Professor Oak's lab. Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way farther into the mountain and soon came upon a tunnel that looked like it was recently made and giving out light.

Sasha, Morina, and Gary followed the tunnel and soon came upon three people picking away at the rock. They was the same three that was causing problems at the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Sasha and Morina continued to stand there and wait like the proper ladies they were, wondering how long it would take for them to realize they was there. Gary noticed some rocks on the ground and smirked before picking one up and throwing it, hitting the man in the head.

"What did you do that for, Meowth?" questioned James.

"Huh?" questioned Meowth. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Meowth, I demand to know why you just threw a rock at me," said James.

"Don't flatter yourself," replied Meowth. "I wouldn't waste my time throwing a rock at you."

"It was probably just the ceiling," stated Jessie. "Just keep digging."

They went back to digging, not noticing Sasha, Morina, and Gary standing behind them a bit farther away. Gary picked up a few more rocks and threw them one at a time, hitting the Meowth in the head.

"What did you do that for, James?" questioned Meowth.

"Huh?" questioned James. "What are you talking about?"

"Just because you got hit with a rock, you decided to throw some at me!" shouted Meowth.

"Don't flatter yourself," replied James. "I wouldn't waste my time throwing rocks at you."

"What are you two yammering about?" questioned Jessie.

"He's throwing rocks at me!" exclaimed James and Meowth, pointing at each other.

"I told you already, it's just the ceiling," said Jessie.

Sasha shook his head. Gary picked up three rocks before throwing them at the three of them, hitting Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time. They looked at each other before they started looking around until Meowth turned around and saw Sasha, Morina, and Gary.

"Eh! It's the cute girl!" shouted Meowth before he gained hearts in his eyes.

"The cute girl!" exclaimed James, whirling around to look at Sasha, Morina, and Gary with hearts in his eyes.

Jessie turned to look. "Err…" she growled in irritation. "She's more beautiful than me!"

"Yeah," James and Meowth agreed.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating the two over the head.

"How dare you! You weren't supposed to agree!"

After venting her irritation on James and Meowth, Jessie stopped and turned to Sasha, Morina, and Gary.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it cute!" said James.

"Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating the two over the head.

"That's not how it's supposed to go at all!"

After venting her anger on James and Meowth, Jessie stopped and turned to Sasha, Morina, and Gary.

"Now, where was we?" question Jessie.

"I don't know," answered James.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie, having trouble remembering where she was.

"And make it adorable!" said James.

"Meowth, that's right!" exclaimed Meowth.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating the two over the head.

"Don't ruin the motto!"

After relenting her anger on James and Meowth, Jessie stopped and turned to Sasha, Morina, and Gary.

"We aren't going down this time, annoying twerp!" shouted Jessie as she grabbed her Poke Ball and called out her Pokemon. "Go, Ekans!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.

Sasha smiled and grabbed a Luxury ball before calling out his Pokemon. "Let's go!"

"You too, Squirtle!" shouted Gary as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.

Sasha's Nidorino and Gary's Squirtle came out in front of them, looking at Jessie, James, and Meowth, recognizing them as the ones from Viridian City Pokemon Center. Jessie, James, and Meowth went blue in the face as they saw the Pokemon that Sasha released.

"Ah, It's the cute girl's Nidorino!" shouted Meowth.

"Ah, not that Pokemon again!" exclaimed Jessie. "Do you know how hard it was to get over that poison!"

"…" Sasha raised his arms with his palms facing up, showing he didn't care.

"Oh, you think you're hot stuff, don't you, cute girl!" shouted Meowth. "Well, when we get the treasure, you'll be sorry!"

Sasha cocked his head sideways. _"Huh, treasure?"_

"Meowth!" shouted Jessie and James.

They started stomping on Meowth for mentioning about the treasure. Sasha continued to stare at the three of them before turning to look at Gary, and the two nodded their heads.

"Nidorino, Double Kick!"

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Nidorino used Double Kick on Ekans while Gary's Squirtle used Water Gun on Koffing, making them fly through the air before crashing into Jessie, James, and Meowth. The three was sent farther away in the cave from the attack and soon disappeared out of sight.

"Nidorino, return," said Sasha recalling his Nidorino to his Luxury Ball.

"Squirtle, return," said Gary recalling his Squirtle. 

"This looks like a good place," stated Sasha.

"I'll get to preparing everything, My Lady," said Morina with a bow.

"Please, do so," replied Sasha.

Morina went about setting up a luxurious table and chairs before she went about making something to drink. It wasn't long when Morina carried over and presented the luxurious beverage to Sasha and Gary. Once the beverage was served, Morina stood there by the table and waited. Sasha went about drinking the beverage like a princess while relaxing. Gary continued to wait until Sasha starting drinking before he tried to follow his example. Morina continued to stand by the table, occasionally refilling their glasses.

After resting for a little bit, Morina packed everything up, and the three made their way farther through the mountain. As they went, Sasha couldn't help but think about what Meowth said and wondered what the treasure was that they was after.

"My Lady, we are being followed," reported Morina quietly.

"Gary, whatever happens, stay out of it," said Sasha quietly.

Gray frowned. "Alright."

As they continued through Mt. Moon, Sasha, Morina, and Gary came to a large area with a raised platform that had two shell-shaped rocks. Sasha walked up toward them and looked at them with Morina and Gary.

"Wait, these are," said Sasha.

Sasha and Gary climbed up the raised platform and looked at the shell-shaped rocks more closely.

"Fossils," said Gary.

"Yeah," said Sasha.

Sasha was about to pick them up but was stopped.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a recognizable voice. "Hands off our treasure."

Sasha, Morina, and Gary turned to see Jessie, James, and Meowth standing near the entrance.

 _"So, these are the treasures they was after?"_ wondered Sasha.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it cute!" said James.

"Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating the two over the head.

"That's not how it's supposed to go!"

After venting her anger on James and Meowth, Jessie stopped and turned to Sasha, Morina, and Gary.

"Now, where was we?" question Jessie.

"I don't know," answered James.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie, having trouble remembering where she was.

"And make it adorable!" said James.

"Meowth, that's right!" exclaimed Meowth.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head before she started beating the two over the head.

"Don't ruin the motto!"

After relenting her anger on James and Meowth, Jessie stopped and turned to Sasha, Morina, and Gary.

"Ha, we will be taking those treasures," said Meowth. "I knew following you would lead us straight to them."

Sasha grabbed the fossils and shoved them in his bag, refusing to let them have them.

"Not going to give them, then we will take them by force!" shouted Jessie as she grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Ekans, let's go!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out his Pokemon.

 _"So that's how you want it?"_ thought Sasha with a smile, looking irresistibly cute before taking out a Luxury Ball and throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. _"Magikarp, come on out!"_

Jessie, James, and Meowth had a blue face as they saw Sasha throw a Luxury Ball, but when Sasha's Magikarp came out and started flopping around, they stared at it for a little bit before they started roaring in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! I was worried there for a minute for nothing!" laughed Jessie.

"Yeah, look at it flop around! Ahahahaha!" roared Meowth in laughter.

"Grounder flounder!" exclaimed James before laughing.

"Ahahahaha! What kind of attack do you have?" laughed Jessie.

"The attack Floppy Floppy," answered Meowth.

The three roared with laughter at Magikarp as it flopped around on the ground. To make matters worst, Ekans and Koffing came over in front of Magikarp and started sway back in forth, teasing her.

"Come and get us, fishy!" shouted Meowth teasingly.

"Don't take that, Magikarp!" shouted Sasha. _"Remember your training!"_

"Ahahahaha! The annoying twerp has lost her mind! She thinks this Pokemon can beat us!" roared Jessie.

Ekans and Koffing fell over, acting like they were injured, making the three roar in laughter.

"Oh, no, you got us!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"

 _"That's it, keep taunting her,"_ thought Sasha. _"Come on, Magikarp! I know you can do it! Don't let those three get away with making fun of you!"_

"Come and get us, weakling!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"

Magikarp was touched that her Lady believed in her and angry at the three clowns for making fun of her. She used her training that her Lady was trying to teach her and sprung forward, smashing into Ekans and Koffing, sending them flying through the air and crashing into Meowth before crashing into the wall.

"No way!" shouted Jessie. "I don't believe this! We are getting owned by an overgrown fish!"

 _"That's it, Magikarp!"_ shouted Sasha. _"I knew you could do it!"_

Meowth recovered before jumping forward and making his claws come out.

"I'm going to turn you into fish fillets!" shouted Meowth.

Magikarp was angry as she heard that, and she started to glow.

 _"Now you are in for it,"_ thought Sasha with a smile.

"Huh? What's that? A new move?" questioned Jessie.

"Yeah, it's called Overgrown, Floopy!" answered Meowth.

The three roared in laughter at Magikarp. Sasha continued to watch his Magikarp evolve with a smile on his face. He continued to watch as the glow got bigger and bigger, and as it did, Jessie, James, and Meowth stopped laughing as they noticed.

"What is that?" questioned James.

"I don't know," answered Meowth.

Sasha, Morina, and Gary watched as Magikarp evolved until the light disappeared to reveal a red Pokemon.

Gary gasped. "What is that?"

"Gyarados," answered Sasha as he pulled his Pokedex out before scanning Gyarados with it.

"Gyarados!" said the Pokedex. "This Pokemon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution! Its fangs can crush stones, and its scales are harder than steel! This specimen is massively larger and reached this stage faster than any previous Pokemon of this variety!"

Gary's face paled.

Sasha put his Pokedex away. "Gyarados!"

Gyarados turned to look at Sasha. "My Lady, thank you for believing in me."

 _"You're welcome,"_ said Sasha with a smile. _"Now, how about we put that attitude to use."_

Gyarados stood in front of Sasha on her body with the tail stretching around the cavern. She turned around and roared in the air, her roar bouncing off the cavern walls. It was a good thing they was in an extensive area, or Gyarados wouldn't have fit. Jessie, James, and Meowth gulped in terror as they saw the massively large Pokemon in front of them. Sasha's Gyarados looked down at the three until her eyes locked on Meowth, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, I don't like how it is looking at me," said Meowth.

Gyarados dived down towards Meowth.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Meowth as he made a run for it, but Gyarados bit down on his tail, making him cry out in agony.

Gyarados lifted Meowth before she started shaking him around like a rag doll.

"Oh, yeah! Well, we will show you size doesn't matter!" shouted Jessie. "Ekans, get it!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James.

Ekans and Koffing charged forward at Gyarados, but she swung her tail, smashing her tail into Ekans and Koffing, sending them flying through the air and crashing into Jessie and James before they crashed into the wall.

"Gyarados, throw Meowth at them!" said Sasha.

Gyarados threw Meowth through the air, and he crashed into Jessie and James.

"Now, finish it!" said Sasha.

Gyarados swung her tail at Jessie, James, and Meowth, and it smashed into them, sending them crashing through the cave into the air and destroying a little of the cavern wall. The three disappeared into the air as pieces of rocks fell around the area. Sasha saw something glowing and walked over to it before he got down to look at it. He saw that there was a large colored stone and a smaller multicolored stone. Sasha picked them up, and Gyarados, Morina, and Gary noticed he picked something up.

"What's that, little sis?" asked Gary running over.

"What's that, My Lady?" asked Gyarados, bring her head closer, startling Gary and making him pale in terror.

"I don't know," answered Sasha, turning around to them to show the stones in his hands. "What do you think it is?"

Morina, Gyarados, and Gary looked at the stones with confusion, having not seen anything like them.

"I don't know," said Gyarados.

"I never saw anything like them," said Morina.

"I wonder if it was what those three was after," said Sasha.

"That's a possibility," said Morina.

"Well, I suppose we can find out later," said Sasha as he took his bag off and put them in his bag.

"Can you do something about this Pokemon, Little sis?" questioned Gary.

Gyarados roared, making Gary flinch.

Sasha took out a Luxury Ball and recalled his Pokemon. "Gyarados, return."

Gary sighed in relief. "No offense, Little sis, but that Pokemon is terrifying."

Sasha giggled.

"Sasha-sama, should we get going?" asked Morina.

"Sounds good," answered Sasha before he took a Luxury ball out, making Gary freeze as he threw it, calling out his Pokemon. "Growlithe, come on out!"

Gary sighed in relief.

Growlithe came out in the cave in front of Sasha.

Sasha had Growlithe lead them to where the others are. They continued to follow Sasha's Growlithe through the mountain, and as they got closer, they could hear voices.

"It's the core of the Moon Stone."

Sasha returned his Growlithe and continued through the tunnel with Morina and Gary, following the voices.

"This feels like a dream."

"So the Moon Stone legend is true."

Sasha, Morina, and Gary came out of a tunnel to see Ash, the Pewter Gym Leader, the orange-haired girl, and Seymour there.

"It's the cute girl," stated the Pewter Gym Leader as he saw Sasha come out of a different tunnel.

The orange-haired girl continued to glare at Sasha, apparently still angry that he was cuter than her.

"Look, Clefairy's doing something," said Ash, distracted and getting everyone's attention.

Sasha, Morina, and Gary made their way over toward the others but stayed a little farther away from them, sitting down to watch the Clefairy. They all watched as a Clefairy put a stone around the core of the Moon Stone, watching as it started to glow blue. The Clefairy began dancing around the Moon Stone.

"Amazing, these Clefairy form their own society," said Seymour. "This is an incredible sight."

"What are they doing?" questioned Pikachu, turning to a Clefairy.

"Praying to the Moon Stone," answered Clefairy.

"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash. "What's Clefairy been telling you anyway, huh?"

Pikachu tried to tell them what the Clefairy are doing.

"Do you understand that?" asked Seymour.

"Of course I do," answered Ash. "It's my Pokemon."

 _"Huh? Does that mean he can understand Pokemon too?"_ wondered Sasha.

Pikachu continued to try to tell them what the Clefairy are doing.

"These Clefairy collect all of these rocks," said Ash pausing before continuing, "and do the macarena."

Pikachu faceplanted in the ground, Gary sweatdropped, and Sasha sighed in disappointment.

Ash and the gang continued to guess as Pikachu tried to tell them what Clefairy was doing, but it took them a while before they got the answer correct.

"Is it because the Moon Stone fell from the heavens?" wondered Seymour.

"Then maybe the legends are true," said the orange-haired girl. "Maybe the Moon Stone really did come from space."

"Yeah," agreed Ash.

Seymour started going crazy about the Moon Stone.

"Stars," came a recognizable voice. "That's our cue."

Everyone turned to the voices to see Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"You guys don't know when to quit," said Ash.

Seymour ran forward and spread his arms out. "You keep away from the Moon Stone or else."

"Or else," said James.

"I think we've been threatened," said Jessie.

"T-The Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy," stuttered Seymour as his knees started shaking. "N-N-Now, you trouble makers will leave this cave at once."

"What's that unusual sound?" questioned James.

"His knees are shaking," said Jessie.

"Sounds like a wimp," said Meowth.

"I'll show you!" shouted Seymour.

He ran forward at them with his eyes close.

"Don't Seymour," said Ash.

Meowth stuck a foot out, tripping Seymour, making his glasses fall off.

"Did you have a nice trip?" asked Meowth.

"Ah, Seymour," said the orange-haired girl.

"That wasn't fair," said Ash.

"All's fair in a Pokemon match," said Jessie as she called out her Pokemon.

"Enough talk," said James as he called out his Pokemon.

"I agree!" shouted Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Onix, let's go!" shouted the Pewter Gym Leader.

Jessie's Ekans, James' Koffing, and the Pewter Gym Leader's Onix came out in front of them, and Pikachu climbed up on top of Onix. Sasha decided to sit there and watch to see if they could beat the three.

"Let's show them size doesn't matter," said Jessie. "Ekans, underground."

"Koffing, Smokescreen," said James.

Ekans dived and burrowed underground while Koffing used Smokescreen, making it hard for anyone to see.

"Smoke won't stop us," said Ash throwing another Poke Ball. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

His Pidgeotto came out in front of him in the air.

"Pidgeotto Whirlwind the smoke," said Ash.

Pidgeotto blew the smoke away to reveal a large hole in the ground and the three gone.

"Huh? The Moon Stone is gone," said Ash.

Sasha got up and clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Little sis," said Ash.

Sasha grabbed two Luxury Balls and threw them, calling out his Pokemon. "Nidorina, Nidorino, follow them underground!"

Sasha's Nidorina and Nidorino came out of their Luxury Balls before quickly digging into the ground.

Sasha turned and took off through the tunnel that Ash and the gang came through with Morina and Gary. As they ran through the tunnel, Sasha grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out his Pokemon. "Growlithe, come on out!"

Growlithe came out in front of Sasha.

"Growlithe, lead us out of the cave," said Sasha.

Growlithe started leading Sasha, Morina, and Gary through the cave and back outside. As they went, Sasha quickly used his Pokedex and didn't even think about it when he switched his Dratini for his Pidgeot.

"Growlithe, return," said Sasha before grabbing another Luxury Ball and throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Pidgeot, soar through the sky!"

Pidgeot came out in front of Sasha and landed in front of him. Sasha climbed onto her back and held onto her as she flew him into the sky after the three. He watched as his Nidorina and Nidorino came up out of the ground just a bit behind the three before an Onix came out in front of them, making the three crash into it.

 _"Nidorina, Nidorino, Poison Sting!"_ called out Sasha from in the air.

Pidgeot let Sasha down behind Nidorina and Nidorino, and Sasha recalled her back to her Luxury Ball before switching it back with his Dratini. Nidorina and Nidorino shot out Poison Sting at Jessie, James, and Meowth. 

"Ahhhhhh! Not that cute girl's Pokemon again!" cried out Meowth.

Jessie, James, and Meowth started dancing around until there was an explosion that sent them flying off into the air, but the Moon Stone was destroyed. At this point, Morina and Gary had caught up with Sasha.

"Awe, we are too late," came a recognizable voice. 

Sasha, Morina, and Gary turned to see Ash, the Pewter Gym Leader, and the orange-haired girl before turning back around. Seymour and the Clefairy came out of a hole but was confused as to where the three troublemakers and the Moon Stone was.

"Where are the trouble makers and the Moon Stone?" questioned Seymour.

The Clefairy jumped out of the hole and pointed up in the air, as fragments of the Moon Stone fell, landing on the Clefairy and Sasha's Nidorina and Nidorino. Sasha's Nidorina, Nidorino, and the Clefairy started to glow. Sasha smiled as he watched his Nidorina and Nidorino evolve while everyone else gasped in shock or disbelief. When the light died down, Sasha and everyone could see the evolved forms of his Pokemon. Despite Sasha already knowing that his Nidorina evolved into Nidoqueen and his Nidorino evolved into Nidoking, he still used his Pokedex to get information on them. Sasha also used his Pokedex on the evolved form of Clefairy despite already knowing that Clefairy evolved into Clefable.

With that done, Sasha recalled his Nidoqueen and Nidoking before moving on to the next city with Morina and Gary.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the seventh chapter of Pokemon Stardom. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than I thought it would. None the less, I think the chapter turned out well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. The chapter is pretty straight forward, so I don't think there is much I need to mention in this chapter. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon Stardom.

 **Note:** Whether or not this story will have any relationship or not will depend on you, so feel free to drop a comment about what you would like to see in the story. As of right now, I have the relationship status set on Multi and Other until I get any information on what kind of relationships anyone would like to see.

The character's name is up to being changed except for the first name and the last name. Alexander means "defender of mankind," which is why I went with it, and Sasha is a nickname for Alexander and Alexandra. Hidalgo means "Noble One," which is similar to Alice, which means "Noble Kind." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Alice did. Chelem means "Dream," which is similar to Nina, which means "Dreamer." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Nina. Sol means "Sun," which is similar to Kianga, which means "Sunshine." I was trying to think of a name that had the same meaning as Kianga. The last name is based on the character Yukimura Kusunoki from Haganai, who Sasha looks similar to, but with a few differences.

If anyone has any suggestions for replacements for the names, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least the meaning is the same.

Sasha is supposed to be a boy in the story, except when people speak or think about him. So if I make a mistake on that, please feel free to notify me in the comments below.

If there is any specific order of the Regions that you would like me to do, please leave a comment below, but make sure that at least some of the regions are the same as Ash and gang.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.


End file.
